


Till there are no stars left in the sky

by Jtharper10



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark, Drama & Romance, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtharper10/pseuds/Jtharper10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“please don't make me do this” she whimpered. Her eyes burned as hot tears streamed down her face.  She was not able to control them this time,  her usual strong and unbreakable spirit had shattered the moment she stepped through the door and saw her planet though the viewing window on the deck of the ship. She didn’t need to read the masked figure’s mind to know that her beautiful life and her world were about to be destroyed. What she didn’t know was the how it would be destroyed was far worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The First Order had raided the main port of her home planet of Lossenova. They corralled citizens and visitors alike, taking them to different sites for interrogation. The action  
itself wasn’t new; the First Order did what it liked. Her brother told her how they would question men about their dealings with The Resistance every few months. He had been questioned on more than one occasion, but her planet provided considerable goods in compensation for peace. She knew something was off when she saw a group of local dealers lined up in an alley; white armored stormtroopers faced them, rifles pointed at them. They opened fire, slaughtering them all. Terror struck Aurora like a Class D freighter. She never came to port, and she certainly would never again. Aurora turned and ran toward the nearest gate of the city.

She hadn’t gone far when she rounded a corner at full speed and came to an abrupt halt as she collided with a man who was exiting a local produce building. She tried to spin off the impact, but she lost her balance and fell hard to the ground. The polish on his boots reflected Aurora’s terror stricken face as she frantically scrambled to get her feet under her.

“Stupid girl” The man spat. He wore a long, dark gray coat with some symbols on the sleeve over a slim shirt of the same color, and his hair was neatly combed. All eight stormtroopers that stood in formation near him were outfitted differently than any she had seen before. Utility belts full of round objects topped with a red button, thermal detonators she guessed from her brother’s stories, and extra side arms were worn by each of them, and each trooper had a symbol on his arm Aurora had not encountered before. This man was clearly someone of very high rank. “Kill her.” He ordered.

“Yes sir!” they barked in unison and raised their rifles.

“General Hux” A mechanical and deep voice spoke. A tall dark figure emerged from the same doorway. His black full sleeved floor length tunic, with slits up to his knees for ease of movement, showed no rank. The scuffs on his boots served as evidence of the many missions he clearly embarked on for the First Order. While he donned no official branding, his presence demanded respect and sent chills down Aurora’s neck. A cylindrical object swung from the belt at his waist. It hung like an upside down “t” with a switch in the middle. It appeared to be some sort of electrical object, a weapon maybe? His attire was unremarkable and plain. She glanced up at the rough partial cape and hood that covered something terrifying. A black mask turned her way, several brushed metal strips curved and framed a thin, darkened visor through which unseen eyes peered at her. The “mouth” of the mask was a solid, black shield which covered his nose and chin as well. The dark figured paused as if contemplating something. “Take her aboard my ship, she may be of use.”

“You can’t be serious” Hux fumed “She is a worthless girl, not smart enough to have stayed in a field working where she belonged.”

“Do not question my judgment, General; I sense she may contain something of value. I am sure Supreme Leader Snoke would agree with me on this.” Hux’s glare was fierce and could have set fire to every field on the planet, but the general was clearly outranked by the dark figure on this matter. The masked man raised his gloved hand towards Aurora. That was the last she remembered as a black void swallowed her mind, rendering her unconscious.

She awoke some time later expecting to be in her bed but was quickly reminded by the cold, metallic bed she was strapped to that she had not dreamed what had happened. The dark, masked figure who introduced himself as ”Kylo Ren” had visited her each day, asking her questions to which she did not know the answer. When she gave him an answer he didn’t like, he forced himself into her mind, digging to the deepest parts. She felt violated and demeaned. She could feel his presence in her consciousness, and the presence was not gentle. She was lost and confused, which seemed to anger him, but she didn’t know why. He accused her of resisting him and the dark power he used on her despite her attempts to cooperate. The pain of him pulling information bit by bit was excruciating. He wanted her to submit to him. He threatened her, but with each interrogation she became more resolute to harness this “power” he claimed she had and use it against him. Each time he left her, she cried. How she longed to spend her days working in the warm sun. Those thoughts cheered her but also held her together. She would make it through. She just had to be strong.

Her usual strong and unbreakable spirit shattered in an instant when she stepped through the door and saw her planet though the viewing window on the deck of the ship. She didn’t need to read the masked figure’s mind to know that her beautiful life and her world were about to be destroyed. What she didn’t know was that how it would be destroyed was far worse.

If Kylo Ren could smile through the mask she was positive he was doing so now, the way he stood was smug and confident. Next to him stood general Hux, who had his own air about him, one full of malice and destruction, though not as fully intimidating.

“Nice of you to join us” the mask breathed. “It appears a demonstration of the dark side you struggle so hard against is in order.” Aurora’s chest was pounding as he paused to let the dread sink in. “General Hux needs to remove the filth from this system, and so the opportunity to teach you has presented itself.”

She struggled against the stormtroopers holding her and managed to wiggle free of their grasp. No sooner had she turned to grab the trooper’s rifle than she felt the paralyzing force of Kylo Ren. Her muscles froze in pain as though the blood flowing through her veins had tuned to ice. Her heart stopped. She felt like she couldn't breathe but somehow her lungs continue to take in air, revealed only by the frantic rise and fall of her chest. “I’m afraid resistance is futile. And now, to bring forth your hate and anger, you will be the one to end your planet’s existence. You should have taken my offer and not underestimated me. Now all you hold dear will pay the ultimate price.”

Suddenly, against her will, her body began to move toward the center console. Panic engulfed her as she fought to control herself, struggling to push the gripping force of him away, to no avail. He sensed her resistance and began a siege into her mind. Searing pain blinded her as he tore into her consciousness, as if he had unleashed his lightsaber, causing devastation and chaos in her head, shredding any fiber of resistance against his dominating presence to pieces. She would have grabbed her head in agony if he hadn’t had complete control of her body.

“Please don’t make me do this” Aurora whimpered. Her eyes burned as hot tears streamed down her face. “I’ll do anything you ask, I swear it." Her tears flowed unashamedly now. She was not able to control them this time; she heard them hit the floor in the seconds of silence before he spoke again.

“That bridge has already been burned, and you will do anything I ask. This will be your first step to the dark side. Supreme Leader Snoke has ordered it to be so”. Kylo Ren reached out with the dark side. She could almost see black threads of darkness leave his body and slowly weave and curve their way towards her. She recoiled and thrashed in her head knowing it wouldn’t enter her unbidden. In the midst of it all she heard him speak to her. A commanding voice echoed in her thoughts.  
“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too. Give into the power.” A weak “no” was the only response she could manage.

“So be it”, the mechanical voice retorted for all to hear as he moved her hand to rest on the trigger.

Aurora then heard General Hux sneer from behind her “No one from your insignificant planet will ever cross the First Order again, and fear will be sown forevermore to anyone who would contemplate assisting The Resistance in any way. This is a victory no one will soon forget!”

Bile rose in her throat as she tried with every ounce of strength to fight the man in the mask, but his power was evident. Every push she made was met with double the force and staggering pain. By her defiance she managed only to add mere moments to her planet, family, friends, and loved ones. Hate, fear, sorrow and despair formed in her like a vast and raging storm clouded with self doubt and confusion raining down with relentless agony that threatened to shatter her sanity. She wasn’t strong enough, she thought, and she failed them. Silent tears of defeat paved their way down her reddened cheeks. At the moment of defeat, a grieving moan left her as her hand pushed the trigger. She collapsed from all the souls that screamed out to her before they were silenced forever. Darkness swept over her, even before all the pieces of the planet could scatter out of sight into the vastness of space.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments, a day, several days might have passed. Aurora didn’t keep track. She laid on a bed of cold steel that bit into her ankles and wrists where the restraints held securely to her small frame. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know the room was bare, like her heart. After all that took place she could not bring herself to feel anything, her mind was a black void that produced nothing. She wanted to cry, but the shredded pieces would not fall into place to remind her how. But at least she was alone, that she knew. The excruciating clawing had ceased, but the damage remained  
Thoughts began to emerge from the darkness. She didn’t care what might befall her now, death she hoped, though part of her wanted to live, if only to exact revenge.. A deep resentment for the First Order grew in her. She resolved that evil faction would get nothing more from her. Disgust settled in her gut as the images of her home world disintegrating stabbed in the back of her mind. What kind of sick bastard would destroy a peaceful planet? It generated and provided valuable goods to both The Order and the Resistance. It had chosen no side. Her family was on that planet! Grief became the more overwhelming emotion to strike in her. Everyone and everything she knew, her entire home, gone. Destroyed by the First Order. Destroyed by her. Because of her… the thought hit her like a freight train stealing the air from her lungs forcing her eyes to snap open.  
Her eyes focused on the space before her. It was then the last emotion crept into her heart like a small spark that began to burn hotter, hatred. Hatred of the dark figure who crouched silently before her. She took a sharp breath in, struggling against the bonds the contained her. The rush of emotions that the mere sight of him slammed into her like a tidal wave threatening to drown her. She shuddered as it all settled in. She gazed upon the dark lens in his mask knowing, somewhere in there, there were eyes looking on behind it. Aurora found herself unable to speak. She couldn’t find any words. What would she say? There were no words in any language she knew that captured the turmoil she felt inside. She was a broken piece in his game of chess. He broke her, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of winning. His biggest mistake was taking everything she held dear. He had nothing left to take from her but her life.  
“You’re awake” He said. “ I was beginning to doubt you’d ever regain consciousness .” His tone was soft, almost relieved. “No matter, I want us to have an understanding. I can obtain any information I wish from you, however I will not secure it by force if you will simply tell me. Will you comply?”  
Aurora’s eyebrows knit together in what could only be perceived as shock.

The shock that registered across her face intrigued him, it was not the reaction he had anticipated. He saw anger and hate flare when her eyes snapped open into life but only after they fell on him. Those two emotions would be a great asset to him in the future, but for now he needed to heed his master's wisdom to ensure her conversion. There was still much he didn’t know about her. Such mystery added to his excitement. She would tell him what he wanted to know. He was wise and patient and he enjoyed a game of wits, which is exactly what would take place.  
He could sense her stubbornness, loyalty, strength, and wisdom when they had first captured her. Her stubbornness caused her to endure hours of his interrogation techniques at a time, revealing very little. He could us the force to gain information, but each successful extraction led only to more questions. He saw flashes of the brightly lit, well grown fields of her home planet, Lossenova. A small house stood near farm. A boy, who must have been a brother, smiling in the sunlight on a nearby lake. Her father seemed to be missing from her life from early on, though any further digging caused her to fight beyond almost his ability to control her. This always angered him, and consequently, a few loyal stormtroopers paid the price. She was strong with the force . This was immediately apparent by her ability to resist his power, even if only a little . If she knew as much then she was a master of deceit. Unlikely, but he would not be played the fool.  
Despite all he had learned, she only seemed to be more of a mystery to him. That was all about to come to a close. He would unravel her, willing or not, and he would gauge her usefulness. Deep down he silently hoped her value would be of use to him, for her sake… He cleared his mind back to the task at hand “Will you comply? I will not ask or extend this courtesy again. I suggest you heed my advice.”

Aurora’s mind began to race. Her demeanor went from surprised to apprehensive laced with confusion. What would he ask of her now? She spent her whole life on Lossenova. It was all she knew. Everything else was just part of a galaxy far far away, things she only heard about in stories her mother used to tell.  
The thought of her mother, now dead, brought a jab of pain in her chest which gave way to anger. She began to think of ways to insult him and refute his offer to her. Her lips parted in disgust to let him know exactly how she felt when it occurred to her that she didn't have anything to hide. Her stubbornness had gotten the best of her. It was clear that he intended to claw and dig his way around her mind until he got what he thought she was hiding. If she gave in to his requests, she could buy herself some valuable time. Time was all she had anymore. To live just a little longer. She let herself even dream as far as to hope for the possibility of escape. But where she would go? It didn't matter. Anywhere but here. She could probably fly one of those funny spaceships. How hard could that be? The desire to live grew in her by the second. Mixed emotions flooded her mind. She wanted to live, and giving that monster what he wanted seemed to be her best bet, but how could she betray all the billions of lives he ended...she ended. She let the dark inkling in her head cover the guilt and betrayal at what she was about to do. She swore revenge. She would give in a little now so she could live another day to fight against the First Order and everything it stood for!  
She stared at the floor not wanting to see the smug stance and satisfaction that would no doubt roll off of him in waves as she responded “What is it you wanted so badly to know that you had me…” A heavy tear rolled down her face “ME” she said louder “ slaughter my entire planet as if they were nothing!?”

“Mind your tone.” Kylo Ren warned in a low growling voice through the mask “You don't want to test my patience.”  
Aurora looked up from the floor, expecting to meet his glare, only to find the tall dark figure turned away from her, hands balled into fists. She decided her best chance of survival required her to control her emotions and be forthcoming. “What do you want from me?” She manages, trying to fight the emotion from creeping into her voice.  
“Tell me, what do you know of the force, other than what have seen here?” Her eyes locked on his back, eyebrows knit together as she searched for anything she knew about the force.  
Back home the force was an old legend. She was told stories of the Jedi who aspired for greatness and obedience, while fables of the Dark Side were nothing but twisted bedtime stories to scare naughty children. At least, that's what she thought.  
“Well?” his voice cut into her concentration  
“Well…” she stammered, “Myths and legend really, stories. I never thought they were real.”  
Kylo Ren scoffed “And do I seem myth or legend to you?”  
“No” She answered.  
“And you never in all your dealings heard of any real Jedi? The resistance never mentioned one of their biggest attack plans was to find Luke Skywalker? ”  
“I don’t know anyone in the resistance. I worked in agriculture, I- I worked in a field. I have never met anyone who wasn't born on Lossenova.”  
It was all true, she told herself. She just decided to keep to herself that her brother spoke of such things. Michael 's job was to sell the crops she and others harvested. His job was dangerous. He would spend most of his time in the bigger ports delivering supplies, which was brimming with outlaws and other rough space travelers. It was not a good place for women. She always believed his stories to be ridiculous. The kind made up to draw attention to one’s self. It created a pain in her chest to think about his smile, how his sandy brown hair was always a mess, the way he ran his fingers through it when he told of the pilots he had met like he couldn’t believe it himself. He once told of a pilot, and his droid, who was buying rations for a trip he was taking to the outskirts of First Order territory. He recalled how the two would converse back and forth almost nonstop. Michael had overheard the pilot mention Luke Skywalker’s name to his little round companion, and it floored him. He spoke of nothing else for the next several days. Luke Skywalker, Aurora thought…was it possible that he was real? Could he be as powerful as the tales made him to be? If so, he was certainly more powerful than this half man/ half monster in front of her, right?  
“He is real”, Kylo Ren said with disdain. Aurora snapped out of her thoughts, taken aback that he might have been able hear them. “He is one of the last Jedi left. The rest were weak, and I destroyed them.” The arrogance in his tone made her sick. She thought she may hurl, but she worked to keep the instinct to heave at bay. “Why?” she managed not to betray her disgust. He turned quickly now to face her. She felt the defiance in him and knew wouldn't be dignified with a response. He walked swiftly towards her causing her to recoil, awaiting the pain he would now impose on her. He studied her face for a brief moment, her slender face, dark curling hair, unkempt and neglected since her time here. Her eyes were glazed with fear and emotion and nearly hid the purple tinge in her gray pupils. It was then he turned and marched to the door, his heavy boots thudding with each step.  
“That is all I wish to know today. Remember, you are my guest. As such you should try and rest. You may find what is in store tomorrow quite daunting.” With that the door slid open, and he walked past two guards positioned on either side of the door, no doubt anticipating her attempted escape. Now she needed to come up with a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep eluded Aurora. Terrifying possibilities of her future flooded her mind when she closed her eyes. Her heart pumped adrenaline in her veins, making sleep impossible. The cold steel table to which she was bound brought little comfort. She had spent days, she guessed, unable to move anything but her head had left her stiff and weak. She wondered if her muscles would remember how to move were she able, by some miracle, to free herself. How long had she been here? She was unsure. She had no real way to keep track of the time other than shift change among the stormtroopers. She wondered how much longer she could bear her current predicament. Each visit from her masked tormentor left her more exhausted and weak than the last. His presence alone seemed to drain the room of life. As the hours crept on, all that hinted at an end to the “night” was the faint sound of footsteps marching from beyond the door. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, trying to chase away the fear that bombarded her. It would be of no help to her. Any weakness she gave in to made her less likely to escape. She wanted revenge. In order to achieve that, she had to find strength.  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the door hissed open, her captor's boots thudding past her. He strode in, his mask never turning her way. He paused a brief moment, still facing away from her, before tilting his head toward the ceiling as if it held great interest to him. Aurora watched him intently. Taking slow, deep breaths, she tried to steel herself for the unknown trials she knew she would face. Kylo Ren's voice, distorted by his mask, broke her train of thought.  
“I am going to release you, but I feel it is fair to warn you that any attempt to escape is futile, and will result in severe punishment. It would be a shame if I had to amputate your leg because you thought you could escape me. You would be wise not to test me. Do you understand?”

Aurora’s mouth fell open, but only silence accompanied the gesture. It was then that he turned to face her. He studied her face intently, his eyes intent to decipher her intentions. He did not want to mar his prize, though he would if he must. Her face was a complex display of emotions. She was taken aback by his offer to release her from the bonds, and, she was also calculating, if only briefly, her chances of escape. This brought a grin she would never see to the corner of his mouth. He gave her a moment to ponder her plans, but any plans of escape in this moment would be a death sentence. The shift in her countenance brought him satisfaction; she had drawn the same conclusion. He then saw that familiar look of surrender in her eyes. Kylo Ren was no stranger to a those eyes, full of defeat. His presence demanded them, and no prisoner had been able to resist him and all his power. She had fight in her, but she would not be rash and let it provoke her in this moment. Her face turned up, eyes looked upon his mask as if she could see through the tinted visor right into his eyes. She nodded her head in a small gesture to acknowledge her understanding. It was all he needed, and with that the cuffs that held her clicked and unlocked as if commanded by a silent voice or removed by nonexistent hands.

Aurora was astounded by the feel of air around her wrists in place of metal. She slowly brought her right hand by her left wrist, her fingers gently caressing the raw skin in small circles to coax the circulation to return. She looked to her captor for assurance she was not in defiance to his wishes. His silence was approval enough for her to move her legs. As she tried to step down from the small ledge that served as a platform she felt the full effects of being inert for so long. Her legs buckled and gave way sending her swiftly toward the floor, pulled by the artificial gravity of the vessel she was trapped on. She held her breath, bracing for the pain. To her surprise, she did not hit the floor. She lay weightless, inches from the floor and was swept up and carried swiftly towards the form in front of her. Her feet hovered from the floor unable to touch. In suspension, she hung in front of him, close enough to hear his distorted breath enter and escape his mask.  
“What do you want from me?” She managed  
“I am going to show you the Dark Side. You have the power of the force within you. I know you feel it. Do know that if you try to resist me again, it will only bring more suffering upon you. First I must break you because you are weak. Rely on your instincts and you will survive.”  
She felt him hesitate for only a moment by the force he used to hold her there. She didn't fight him but tried to process the words he had just spoken as he lowered her gently to the ground. Bringing both arms out in front of her, she steadied herself, crouched on the cold hard floor. She now stood on her own, somehow knowing if she fell a second time, he would let her. Her head tilted up to meet him as he walked towards her. Crouching a couple feet from her, he reached into his cloak, withdrew something, and laid it before her. Looking down, dread swallowed her as she studied the primitive, staff-like weapon. A long, curved blade protruded from one end of the shiny metal shaft that was riddled with copper knobs to give the user a better grip. At the other end was a long cylinder the size of her forearm with holes covering the sides every few millimeters. Wire ran sporadically from the cylinder end to the shaft weaving every which way connect to what could only be a switch. Her eyes dart back to Kylo Ren who was now standing. “This is the first step.” There was no sympathy in his voice. She heard the door open and she instinctively grabbed the weapon. “ The dark figure left the room, walking past four stormtroopers who now stand in the doorway. “Kill her.” He ordered as the four armored troopers entered the, blaster rifles in hand. The door shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

He could not possibly have meant the command he gave the four white armor clad stormtroopers, “Kill her.” The words jarred her as she watched him leave, as if he was indifferent as to what would be her fate. The door slid shut with a final click as the locks engaged. Aurora remained crouched on the floor, her hands trembled as they gripped the weapon, knuckles white. She didn’t want to fight, but how would she convince them? She looked between the four of them frantically. “I don’t want to-” The closest of the four that had now encircled her on all side snicker, he was the tallest, and had a thicker build then the other three.  
“You scum” he spat. With that he charged her. Before she could react he was on top of her, and her lack of action was met with a unbridled kick to her side. A sickening snap followed by a blinding pain rolled through her, white specks invaded her vision as her rib broke. She recoiled, folding in on her to protect her broken body. Pain, agony, and hate seethed in her. She screamed as the same trooper brought his leg down full force on her ankle. The trooper laughed, “Stupid, weak girl. To think Kylo Ren warned us not to underestimate you. Will you not even try to fight?” Another kick, this time to the back of her thigh. Sharp, tingling pain raced down to her toes. She gasped and immediately felt the stab of her rib in her lungs. Her hands balled into fists as she gave in to the pain that ripped through her, pushing her to the brink of unconsciousness. Her breaths were shallow and sharp. She clutched the weapon and thumbed the switch. The staff hummed to life with a constant surge of electricity that enveloped the blunt end of her weapon. The world slowed as she rolled to her side to see her attacker, preparing to inflict another devastating blow to her ribs. Before he was able to meet his target, she spun to her knees and thrust the bladed end with all her might into the soft black target between his chest plate and helmet. There was little resistance as the blade sliced through and material and flesh, embedding itself with a sickening thud as it came in contact with his spine. The trooper staggered as blood soaked through and began the pour freely down the front of the once pure white armor. Tears and shock sprang to Aurora’s face as a slick trail of blood cascaded down the staff, painting death on her now trembling fingers. She didn’t have time to think as the three other troopers now commenced assault on her at once. She yanked the blade from the lifeless form in front of her. The body slumped to the floor with a loud thud. Flanked on all sides, Aurora caught a glimpse of movement to her right and gave into fear, swinging the weapon wildly about. The rash action managed to hit one of her attackers with the charged end of the weapon. Energy erupted from the terminus, and sent him soaring across the room. His body, electrocuted, fell convulsing to the floor and then went still. The two other troopers took aim with their blasters deciding close combat would risk suicide. As the first weapon fired, Aurora closed her eyes, about to recoil, when somehow she felt where the plasma bolt would land. She instinctively swung her staff around to block the shot. To her amazement, the bolt reflected off the electromagnetic field that encompassed the blunt end of her weapon. There was no time to revel in her accomplishment as three more plasma bolts were hurled her way. She yielded to her instincts as she hit them away with incredible speed. She discovered the angle of the staff determined the direction of the reflected bolt.  
She went on the offensive, focusing her attention on disarming one at a time. She was tiring though, and her body was failing her. The metallic taste of blood rising in her throat confirmed her suspicion of having a punctured lung. She was drowning as blood filled her lungs. Her chest refused to draw in sufficient breaths, and she felt panic overcome her. She stumbled as her vision clouded. Her eyes closed, and she readjusted the angle of the staff to deflect the nearest blaster shot. The gurgled gasp told her the shot had found its mark. Blazing heat seared through her calf as her last attacker brought her to her knees. He walked up and kicked her weapon away. Teary eyes burning, she took a piercing breath and stared at her executioner. She readied herself for the shot that would end her life, but it never came. Before darkness overtook her she watched the blurry image of the stormtrooper’s head whip violently to the side. An audible crack permeated the silence as her would-be attacker's neck broke. The imperial fell dead to the floor.

Kylo Ren stood outside of the room. He cleared his mind of all except what was in the sealed prison behind him. He stood straight, legs slightly apart with gloved hands clasped behind his back. This was his meditative stance. In his mind,he was able to sense the scene behind the door as it unfolded; this was her test. She would dirty her hands with blood she did not wish to shed, or she would perish. He could sense her pain and fear as she endured the first blow. The anger and disgust...the hatred as she ended the first trooper’s life. Now shock coursed through her thoughts. It was the first life she had ever taken. She fought the urge to give in and die without any more bloodshed on her hands and willed herself to move through the agonizing pain that plagued every breath. He sensed less remorse as the second life was silenced. She unknowingly heeded his advice and gave into instinct. A slight grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. He felt her draw on the force to send the ending shot back at the third assailant but also to fight unconsciousness from taking her. Pain jolted him as she was struck by the blast, he knew she was slipping. It was then Kylo Ren had questioned the method of his first lesson to her. His senses told him her strength would fail her, and it angered him. He promised himself he would not interfere. She would either be strong enough or she would not. He scowled, his temper rising. She need only kill one more! Stupid, weak girl! He was a fool to overestimate her ability. Thoughts of drowning were now in the forefront of her mind, she was choking on her own blood. Her consciousness was fading fast. He ignited his lightsaber and struck the door control panel several times in a fit of rage, leaving a melted heap of metal his wake. He would not interfere, interfering would be weak. He was not weak, he didn’t care if this foolish girl would die. After his violent rampage he stood ridged, face toward the door. His breath came in heavy gasps through clenched teeth, hands visibly trembling at his side. His resolve to let her die wavered as the victor kicked the staff from Aurora's reach. He could sense the smug triumph of the last standing trooper as he lifted his blaster to reap his reward. His reward came swift as Kylo Ren raised his hand towards the door and, with a small twist of his wrist, snapped the man’s neck.  
The door opened with a small gesture, and Kylo Ren walked rigidly into the room. His eyes found her limp body exactly where he knew it would be. Her heart fluttered as her pulse weakened. He gently stooped down to pick her up, and eased his arms under her, one at her shoulders and one at her waist. Upon trying to lift her she recoiled and moaned in agony as her ribs shifted at his movement. She fought unconsciousness but was to weak. He responded to her pain instinctively by moving his arm lower to the crook of her knees to take any pressure off her broken bones. The motion caused her head to slump to the side and rest against his chest. He stood carrying her fragile form to the infirmary. Under his mask he kept his eyes forward, they were bloodshot and burned at the corners. He cursed himself for saving her. She was weak, and as such she had no value to him. He cursed himself for the pang her warm body against him brought: the unwanted pull towards the light. Brief memories of a mother’s embrace and of a father’s jesting shove emerged from deep in his mind. He buried those memories when he let darkness consume him with promise of never having to feel that pull again. He murdered his father. He was promised unbridled power by the supreme leader for fulfilling such an undertaking, a promise he still waited for. He walked into the infirmary to be greeted by a team of surgical droids. He set her down on the medical bed and strode from the room not looking back. Coldness seeped into his chest with the absence of a warm body, he resolved in his mind with each heavy step that he would not let her weaken him. He would kill her if she ever made him hesitate again.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora found herself in endless fields of pain as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her straight to a steep cliff, the brink of consciousness. Unable to stop herself in time, she tumbled over the edge, spiraling down into a seemingly endless, black chasm. A deep lake broke her fall, and she plunged to its depths. Resurfacing only brought horror as she heard the screams of billions of souls crying out. Suddenly, the chasm was lit brightly, and she saw bodies pouring over the edge of the cliff into the lake. The lake was not full of water, but of blood, the blood of the billions she had killed. She looked at her blood soaked hands in horror and screamed.  
When her eyes snapped open she found no relief. The dull pain in her side served as an unwanted reminder of the nightmare she now lived in. She glanced around the room finding it sterile and spotless. White instruments and monitors lined the far wall behind an invisible shield made known only by a dull hum. Cold liquid filled her veins from a bag filled with a translucent liquid. She followed the thin tubing as it ran from the source winding its way down and under her skin via a small catheter. Impulsively, she tugged hard to dislodge it from her forearm in one swift movement; she hated the idea that something foreign had been pumped into her body. She sat up from the white padded table she awoke on. She sat for a moment to gather her bearings when her eyes came to rest on a medical droid.  
Upon seeing her, the droid passed unharmed through the shielded barrier. "Oh, wonderful! I had hoped you would recover. You know, it had been a close call for a while. I was afraid if I failed the master I would be…well… decommissioned." It said in a monotone, automated manner. It began to scan her while encircling her. "Tell me, how do you feel?" It questioned.  
"I don't have words to describe how I feel." Aurora barely recognized the words as hers and they came out of her mouth in a sad and pained whisper. She grasped desperately for something to hold on to, for hope of some kind, but none was found. Kylo Ren had ordered his men to kill her, only to revive her. Dread grew in her belly; she felt suddenly sick and wretched off the side of the bed. What game was he playing? Why did he torment her so? Would this be her new life for eternity: Kylo Ren bringing her to the brink of death only to taunt her and lengthen her misery? The droid scuttled over to clean the vomit from the floor. It paused only for a moment to reassure her it could give her something to help with the nausea, but it would still be a few days before she felt completely normal.  
Aurora began to search her immediate surroundings for anything she could use to bring an end to her miserable existence. She wouldn't give that monster the satisfaction of watching her suffer again. As she tried to concentrate, her thoughts became fuzzy. Somehow she couldn't focus, like she wasn't alone. The main door located across the room clicked and began to open. She knew before she saw him that it was Kylo Ren. His presence was tangible and thick. "Get out of my mind," she moaned as she clutched the sides of her head. The pain this time was not as turbulent as it had been in the past. It was almost as if he was trying to be less harsh, like he was coaxing the information her instead of ripping it out.  
"I feel what you are contemplating. You wish to die. I will not allow such a thing to happen." He breathed smoothly.  
"You are a coward." Aurora snapped as she began to find her voice again. "You want me comply, and when I do you torment me. You stole everything from me and ordered your lackeys to murder me. You put blood on my hands, and…" She paused as she tried to make all the pieces fit. He made her kill, but there were four of them and she killed three. "You killed the fourth, you must have. But, that doesn't make sense." She shook her head in confusion. Reason hurt as she tried to make sense of it. She felt him step closer; unease settled over her. Aurora felt emotions rage in her like chaos. "I hate you." They were the only words she could formulate.  
Kylo Ren halted his approach at her words. He watched them swirl together amidst the whirlwind of emotions that churned in her mind before she spoke. He inhaled deeply, calming the anger threatening to lash out at her. Hate was a powerful tool of the Dark Side, however, he had distain for the venom in her words coupled with the knowledge that she knew he had spared her life. Could her new found courage have sprouted from his showing weakness? No, he decided. She could not possibly have known his true motives.  
He crouched down in front of the invisible barrier. "Hate makes you stronger. You hated those who tried to kill you. In turned you used that power to end them. I could have let you perish. I still may, however, I foresee a destiny of greatness for you. You need only surrender to the power I can show you." He said each word with precise calculation watching her gauging both her outward and internal reactions.  
"You are a nothing but monster, hiding behind a mask. The only reason I would ever want such a power would be so I could rid the galaxy of you." Her eyes were fixed on him, full of angst and resentment.  
He responded with something that could only have come across as a chuckle in her mind. This only served to heighten her temper. "You will try, and I would expect nothing less." He could feel the resolve within her that she would indeed train. "I am not the monster you think I am. The Order does everything according to necessity. You will come to see that in time."  
Kylo Ren stood once more to his feet. He raised his gloved hand and at once the shield ceased its humming and disappeared. He strode into the room toward her. As he did, Aurora tried to shuffle back away from his presence and toppled over the side of the table, falling to her knees on the hard floor. He slowed as he invaded her space stopping a mere foot from her; a gloved hand stretched out to her.  
For reasons she didn't understand, Aurora placed her small hand in the cradle of leather before her. A surge of strength flowed from him as his fingers gripped her firmly and pulled her to her feet. As soon as she stood, he released her, and the sensation was gone. She felt small as his dark figured towered over her. Her heart pounded in her chest from an odd sense of excitement. She was going to avenge her planet, but first she would learn how to harness the strength to do so, and to do that she must follow his guidance. As he stepped away from her she paused. "I will show you to you quarters," He explained. "Unless of course you prefer the cell."  
Kylo Ren walked from the room with Aurora following steps behind. He led her through a labyrinth of long hallways that seemed to extend endlessly, each looking just like the last. She was lost from the first turn and knew if she ever managed to escape, she would never find her way out of this intricate maze.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Kylo Ren stopped in front of a door. It slide open at the push of a button, and he motioned her inside. Walking through the door, a sense of amazement and wonder took over her as she looked around. A plush bed sat in the corner alongside a dark stained table. The room was lit a soft blue by a halo lamp set. Gray was the dominant color that decorated the bed spread and fur looking carpet in the middle of the room. A small dresser matching the dark table held a standing mirror. In the other corner was a door with connected to the bathroom. Most notable was the large viewing window that held an exquisite view. She felt her heart relax. It was the most normal thing she had experienced since this whole thing started. "You will be confined to this room when not training. If you need something you may request it."  
With that her captor turned to leave. The words "Thank you" escaped Aurora's mouth before she realized what she was saying. It horrified her that she would in any way show gratitude after everything she had endured because of him. If her words were heard, Kylo Ren made no effort in showing it because before she could say something mean or ungrateful, he left and the door slid closed leaving her alone once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora let the steaming water and mist stream freely over her body for a great while. She was by now long clean from the grim that had laid claim on her since her arrival. The feeling of the cascade and warmth enveloped her from every side and did much to calm her ridged and sore muscles. She gathered her wit about her and began to mentally prepare herself for the next trial she would no doubt be subject to. She knew she must regain a hold on her emotions, they seemed at the moment only hinder the power she must learn to master. As Aurora finally stepped from the shower wrapping a towel around her she thought back to when she first felt the force. It coursed through her when in battle for her life. When she had surrendered to it, it was like the world had slowed to allow her the upper hand. She thought of the great power her oppressor held on her, he could move and bend objects to submit to his will. She slowly dressed in a plain outfit of different shades of gray that was left for her in the dresser. The pants hung loosely at her hips made of the softest material she had ever felt. The shirt was a fitted tunic made of the same exquisite craftsmanship. The collar dipped just below the defined line of her clavicle which gave glimpse to a small jagged scar she would rather not remember. One given to her when she was almost too young to remember, almost. Shaking the unwanted memory from her mind she tugged the collar higher and brought her attention back to wondering how or where to start to obtain such a power. Aurora looked around the room, eyes falling on a small brush that sat on her dresser. She scrunched her forehead in focus trying to move the object willing it with her mind. Letting out a shaky breath she reminded herself to breath. After a moment she tried again, straining until her head hurt. She realized after the fifth try this undertaking would not be an easy one. She had no military background, no scholarly degrees; no physical endurance to equip her for what she dreaded was to come. Disappointment reared its ugly head to taunt her. She was supposed to possess capabilities of greatness, but here she couldn’t budge this meager object. After another hour of defeat, mental fatigue took its toll. She resigned herself of this insignificant trail and made her way towards the bed. Carefully she crawled into the warm and welcoming embrace scared it could be a trap. As her muscles relaxed she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
Her body awoke to the sound of the door as it swished open admitting two armed stormtroopers armed with blasters pointed. Instinct kicked in as she crouched into a defensive stance. She had no weapon and dread grew at the remembrance of her last encounter with their kind. They halted at the sight of her, she looked like a caged beast and they knew better then to rush in. They were fairy warned she was connected to the force, and they knew even untrained she could be dangerous. “You have been summoned.” A muffled voice announced as he withdrew something from his utility belt. His mask never left her line of sight. A glance down at his hands revealed a pair of handcuffs. He tossed them toward her and land with a clink on the bed. “Put those on, and don’t try anything.” The first trooper ordered. Impatience was thick in his voice. Aurora fought the urge to attack the man in a rash manor. She tried to use logic which would tell her fighting at this stage would not gain her any ground. She wouldn’t last more than mere minutes if that were she to defy the order. She also knew defying the dark one who gave the order would earn her an unpleasant dose of consequence. He was resilient and creative, and he probably already had some twisted punishment to bring her to her knees if she so decided to fail to comply when simply requested. She decided this was her first test to prove she would submit. To accomplish her retribution against him she would need his knowledge and training. This is the first step she repeated in her own head. She kept it on repeat like a mantra as she slid the cuffs on her small wrists. She clicked them shut careful not to tighten them too much. Forcefully she was grabbed by rough hands securing her wrist clamping the bonds tighter so that the metal bit into her skin. She could feel their distain towards her mixed with fear. She was shoved forward by the unspoken one, his blaster prodding her in the back. “Get moving.” He spat as he broke the silence. Another hard push and she stumbled forward following the first armored guard. A strange sensation came over her as they turned yet another corner after they had been walking for a great deal of time. Kylo Ren was near. Shock and curiosity nudged at her, how could she possibly know that? Maybe anxiety was playing games on her and she was experiencing nothing more than a heighten fearful sensation. Her uncertainty took on a different form as they abruptly came to a halt in a large room. The room must have been used for training and combat. It was sectioned off into several separate arenas by thick cords; different melee weapons adorned the walls like unclaimed trophies. Any close investigation showed gross amounts of dried blood stains not successfully washed away. Aurora gulped trying hard no to contemplate the number of lives who met their fate in this room. The First Order from all she observed didn’t seem like the type to coddle the weak. Her eyes wide and alert fell upon the towering form waiting for her at the room’s center. He worn the same garb he had darned at each encounter she could remember, hands clasped behind him at ease. The guards that had escorted her here made a hasty exit with one nod from their superior. To her this was a relief; she would not be engaging them today. If she was lucky maybe she would make it through today with all her bones intact. She turned her head to follow their retreat just to be completely sure.  
“Tell me, how do you feel? Are you well rested? “Sincerity and genuine curiosity was in his tone as he spoke.   
Aurora turned back to face Kylo Ren. She remained quite processing how to answer such a question. It was ridiculous in her mind for him to ask such a casual question as if they were acquaintances. “I slept.” She mused trying to be short and to the point. “As to how I feel…” She swallowed “I hope you don’t find my skill or lack thereof wanting. I feel your intuition may be misplaced. “She hears him scoff behind the mask and winces at his displeasure in her response. “I do wish to learn whatever you are willing to teach me.” She tries again.   
“I have given you ample proof of your potential, the lone fact you are alive is a testament to that fact. My patience with your lack of faith wears thin. I do not wish to hear these doubts again. Am I clear?” His words are laced with a haunting warning. “You are weak minded, therein lies the problem. I intend to rectify the situation. You have access to unlimited potential but you don’t have to discipline to tap into it. I will show you power but for this lesson you must not resist me, even if it pains you.”  
He feels her pulse quicken at his words. He has debated all night how best to start her training, to open her eyes to the power of the dark side. He need only show her. Allure and seduction will most certainly follow. His pulse quicken at the course chosen for this to take place. He would be making himself vulnerable and the outcome would be unknown. This excitement him, the challenge and difficulty of it.  
“What are you going to do to me?” Her voice was unable to conceal her dread. This delighted the darkness in Ren. Good, he thought to himself. Let her be scared, she will be less likely to do something reckless.   
“I am going to open a connection to your mind, I will allow you access in turn to mine. This will allow me to transfer and imprint you with the basic knowledge you will need to have dominion over the force. Eventually you will learn how to harness it’s aspects to bend things to your command.” The stance she now maintains is like a bird ready for flight. She has not at all forgotten the pain of him inside her had inflicted. He could see on her face it was not something she planned on enduring again. Kylo Ren continued on as if he did not see her terror, he did not care what she felt of the situation only that she knew her place. “This is the only warning you will receive. You will see and feel only what I chose to divulge to you. Do not feel you have the right to any thought in my mind.” He says this in a much colder tone then he intended. She is visibly trembling now.  
“Is there no other way?” She is pleading now, scared of pain and terrified what he might find of her plans should he go digging.  
“No, now come. Lie down” Kylo Ren breathes as he gestures to a simple bench situated in the middle of the arenas next to where he stood. He released her bonds with a simple motion. Then he waited for her obedience.   
Aurora felt waves of bile rise in her throat. With each step she forced sickness down. She walked trance like to the bench he indicated. Stiff and against all reason she sat and in turn laid on her back as he instructed her to do. She worked hard to calm her rapid breathing with every rise and fall of her chest. She watched him wide eyed at his mercy. Slowly the dark figure brought his gloved hands up to his mask. She watched in complete awe as he pressed a nob under the mouthpiece. It made a hiss as air fled the mask disconnecting the front plate to allow the wearer to pull it from his head. Her heart skipped a beat as long dark locks of curl tumbled from beneath the masked helmet followed by a distinct and young face. His eyes where twin pools of silken brown, haunting and captivating in every way. His face was striking; brown birthmarks accentuated flawless smooth skin with a nose which seemed perfectly matched but altogether slightly too big. She was struck by the night and day appearance between him and the terrifying mask he wore. Her cheeks reddened as she realized his eyes searched hers. He was kneeling next to her now.   
“ No matter what you feel, you are not to resist me.” His voice is still deep as the words fall from his lips, but the tone is human. He raises a gloved hand to her temple. Instantly the pressure overwhelms her. Tears threaten to brim over as she gasps. She continues to hold his gaze, her eyes pleading.   
“Don’t fight, I feel you’re scared.” Is all he says. Aurora tried to clear her mind. Seconds later she sees in his eyes her fear, feels her own fear like looking through a looking glass. Fear then shifts slowly into something else, but the feeling isn’t hers. Strength flows into her veins, unbridled and raw. Suddenly she is afraid of nothing; she has no need to be. She is untouchable, invincible; no one will ever be able to hurt her again. The sensation shifts again bringing with it a burning sensation of pain. She closes her eyes. The pain is blinding at first but then tempered by the learned ability it revealed to her. Levitation first, mind control both offensively and defensively, strategic combative dexterity, heightened senses, foreseeing the future, and all of the power. She could sense his power, a terrifying might, iron fist. Dark horse. Seeing it through his mind she felt as though she could summon and will any of these forces into being. It consumed her, the pull intoxicating. She stood here at the edge of his mind, all these overwhelming emotions rushing around her. She knew if she only reached out she could push the curtain aside and she would delve further into his mind. Attentively she brushed his consciousness with her mind to taken in to stop herself. She hears Kylo Ren inhale sharply and her eyes snap open. Anger, no something else flashes like lightning in his eyes. His adam’s apple bobs as he swallows hard. His jaw clenches and his eyes stray from hers as he searches for something. The pressure in her head is back, he is reaching for something. He isn’t tearing but the force he exercises makes her stomach turn. She arches her back as he reaches for something long buried in the depths of her mind. She feels him take hold of it and she recoils on herself. It feels like a vault that was not meant to be opened. With each try of force he uses to open it she groans. She can feel his motive and she knows that this is the key to unleashing her power. She doesn’t resist him, she tries to pry open the memory. It bends and she screams from searing pain threatening to collapse her mind. He presses in again and the shield holding her back begins to crack, to crumble. In a heartbeat her mind and body are set a flame with electricity. The force ravages and claims her body filling her with life and feeling. The power she felt in his mind was now coursing through her. Most curious of all was she knew how to embrace it. She knew because she had felt it before. It was a memory and a past somehow forgotten and sealed away… until now.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo Ren withdrew from her abruptly, breath ragged as his chest heaved compelling air to re-enter his lungs. The encounter proved to be significantly more draining than he anticipated. He had never before shared such a connection, but his experiment paid off in an exponential way. The girl absorbed his knowledge and understanding of The Force with such eagerness. She openly lusted after the unmatched strength the Dark Side would surely bring her. It lured her toward the endless quest for power like gravity. There were a few uncontrolled moments he didn’t know where she ended and he began. Their thoughts and desires, for a brief moment, were completely in sync, and he was unable to pinpoint each notion's origin. Of course, it was a momentary lapse as he quickly regained control. It was all intoxicating to him. She fought through the pain and agony of her own awareness with ambition to uncover that which he sought for, a secret held so deep in the labyrinth of her mind she herself didn’t know it existed. He brought his gaze upon her eyes once more. They were open, full with fire. The energy surging through her had put her in a state of ecstasy. He didn’t need to read her thoughts to see the thrill that exuded from her. Her focus was fixed on him. A sly smile befell his lips. He shook the moment off and addressed what was on his mind. “It appears you may not be so new to the ways of the force like you have let on.” Unease touched her face at his words, replacing the short lived excitement.  
“I swear, I haven’t...I couldn’t have… My life…” she choked as panic edged its way into her voice. She pushed herself up propping herself up on her elbows. “How?” was all she asked knowing he was not wrong in his accusation.  
“Those memories were taken from you. Repressed, never to be accessed again.” The words came smugly and matched his posture perfectly. “It appears whoever did so was not as strong as he or she thought, wouldn’t you agree.” Kylo Ren stood walking to the nearest wall and claimed two of its weapons, both simple sabers of metal, smooth and blunt. “Shall we see just how much skill you have obtained? Attack me.” He tossed her one of the weapons and readied his stance for her advance.  
_______________  
The saber floated toward Aurora, and she reflexively snatched it from the air in a swift, smooth motion. She was taken aback at how natural it felt to hold in her hand but quickly regained her composure and charged. Her feet carried her swiftly toward her opponent. She lifted her sword high and, using her momentum, brought the sword down hard toward Kylo Ren's head. He quickly brought his saber to meet hers, stopping her blow mid strike and thrust her backward. He followed with a sharp lunge to her mid torso to which Aurora pivoted on her right foot and spun, deflecting his attack. Before she could process what was going on, she was on the offensive again, this time with a series of parries and a thrust. Again Kylo Ren effortlessly countered her volleys and answered with a barrage of his own. The man was incredibly agile and in his element with melee combat, though Aurora was doing pretty well herself. She reacted quicker than she could think, and before she was finished her current action, her body was already moving seamlessly forward for the next. Their swords clashed, making loud clangs in quick succession. Parry. Parry. Thrust. Aurora spun and hit Kylo Ren's sword, creating an opening in his defenses. Quickly, she lunged toward him, saber moving in for the kill. She had him for sure this time. In an instant, Kylo Ren vaulted several feet over Aurora's head, somersaulting and turning so that he landed facing her back. Aurora stared in disbelief, but only for a second as Kylo Ren shoved his hand toward her. She was well out of his reach, but an unseen force collided with her and sent her flying across the ring. She shook off her surprise and rolled to her feet and was back on the offensive as quickly as she had fallen. Curiosity itched at her. Could she do the things he was doing? She swung her sword up and brought it back down slanted to the left then straight across to the right using her momentum to swirl around, ducking and sweeping her saber toward his feet. He effortlessly jumped over her once more, but Aurora anticipated his move and spun back around with lightning speed. She closed her eyes for an instant and felt the world slow. She focused her efforts to moving the air between them and thrust her hand toward Kylo Ren, who was just about to land. She felt an inarguable power surge from her and watched in disbelief as her assailant was thrown off in his landing, causing him to fall on his back. She audibly laughed at the sight of the mighty Kylo Ren ungracefully sprawled on the floor. The sensation felt foreign to her. When had she last felt anything resembling joy? She brought her focus back to the moment at hand. Aurora seized her opportunity and charged once more. She leapt through the air, brought her sword high for the final blow and swung down with all her weight. Kylo Ren rolled out from under her landing as her weapon slammed into the floor where he lay and knocked her feet out from under her, sending her crashing to the floor instantaneous with his saber at her throat. He had won. His face was red as though he was fighting slight embarrassment and anger. “Never assume you have won. It leaves you open for errors,” he said through slightly labored breathing. “No more lessons today.” With that he briskly walked to the door without turning around. His hand turned and was met with his mask flying across the room back to its owner. He put it on his head, and the air sealed in it with an audible hiss as he turned the corner. “Take her to her room,” he ordered. His voice had returned to its previous deep and mechanical sound.  
Aurora lay breathless on the floor for several moments longer until the stormtroopers came hastily in to escort her back to her quarters. She was awestruck by the events that just transpired. She fought well; at least that’s what she told herself. She made it through her first day of training with nothing more than some bruises, both physically on her body and mentally. She had held her own. A wide grin she couldn’t contain crept on her face. She bested him, if only for an instant. He was the most feared man in the galaxy, and she managed to knock him flat on his back! She would not soon forget the image burned to her mind of him falling through the air, his face plastered in surprise at her skills. He rebuked her and put her swiftly in her place, of course, but she was a nobody who came from nowhere important. She dismissed the questions which arose from her hidden memory for a later time. If she could do such a thing now, what would she be able to do when she had better control of this new power..err..The Force. She needed to refer to her new power properly if she was going to master it. Her mind drifted toward her painful, yet beautiful, transfer of knowledge from Kylo Ren. She began to wonder about her suppressed memories again.  
Her concentration was broken when the guards grew impatient with her and heaved her to her feet. She didn’t resist them and followed them silently back to her room. She was eager to clean her sweat laden body and curl into a ball on her soft bed. After she was clean, dry and she had run the brush through her tangled hair she lay on her back closed her eyes, reminiscing her personal victory of the day and all the knowledge Kylo Ren had given her. It occurred to her this was the first day she had smiled since she had been taken captive by the First Order. She truly felt good. The thought came as a drink of cold water after a long day of sweaty labor on the farm. She still hated the man behind the mask, she decided; revenge would be hers, but she couldn’t deny that her very enemy had indeed given her a very precious gift. He restored something that belonged to her, a memory… a power, a life she never knew she lived. Questions and more questions surged through her mind. Who was she really? Was her mother really her mother? Her brother? Where did she learn these suppressed memories? The lines on her forehead creased as she pondered who would have sealed those memories and why. Anger reared its head at the idea of a person taking such a gift from her. She quickly pushed the feeling aside, that’s wasn't who she was. She was better than that. A couple hours later after a droid brought her a tray full of food, which she mowed down rather ungracefully, and after she had read a couple holo tab articles on the history of the Jedi provided to her at her request, she crawled into her blankets and fell fast asleep.


	8. 8

The days came and went and made way for the weeks to pass. Day after day, life seemed to flow in the same routine. Aurora was awoken by some alarm she didn't set that blared until she got out of bed, as if someone was watching her to make sure she got up. About fifteen minutes later, she guessed, breakfast arrived, brought to her each time by the same black and orange R2-Q5 droid. The little droid always emitted high pitched squeals upon entering her room as if it was happy to see her. Aurora spoke to the droid who would interject with high pitched beeps that seemed to correlate with the feelings Aurora was trying to relay. She talked mostly of stories of back home. This helped her keep her focus on why she was here enduring this training; she wished to bring an end to the First Order. Whenever she told a funny story, the droid would respond in high pitched shrills, as if laughing. Aurora began to make distinguishments between the beeps and blips coming from her little friend. She could almost understand what it was saying, or maybe she just told herself that to satisfy her longing for companionship. The droid never stayed long, only the length of the given meal, which Aurora happily stretched out as long as she could.  
After breakfast she was to study the endless volumes of Empire History, war tactics, certain Jedi meditation archives, pilot manuals, and swordsmanship tutorials sent to her. Her favorite, unsurprisingly, were the swordsmanship tutorials. Each tutorial ended with a hologram demonstrating each technique, which she could pause and view in 360 degrees by walking around it. She would read and study for hours, which never seemed to bother her because there was nothing else for her to do.  
After studies came physical endurance; she was trained by one of the upper generals named Gaige who was several years Kylo Ren’s elder, though he seemed remarkably young to be a general. His well built, broad shoulders made way into muscles like thick cord found wherever skin crept through the fabric of his uniform at his neck and flowing down his arms. He had a handsome but rugged face marred by the angry, jagged scar that ran from the left side of his face from brow to chin. His deep, green eyes were always distant, focusing on the task at hand. Aurora felt safe around him, despite him consistently working her well past her physical capabilities. Each session began with long distance runs that warmed them up for agility courses consisting of obstacles ranging from hurling a three foot pile of sandbags to scrambling over twenty foot walls . Gaige taught her the proper way in which to roll out of a long fall in order to minimize impact by utilizing her downward momentum to move her forward. This would be useful in her escape.  
After agility, they went right into high intensity weight training. In the short time Aurora had been training, her strength gains astonished her. She was lifting weights she never imagined being able to lift when she worked on her farm back home. Home. The memory came with a slight sting, though it seemed less biting than usual. She felt her planet's destruction drift further from her memory with each passing day. Her mother's face, though still vivid, seemed to be missing details as well. Aurora couldn't remember if her mother had one dimple or two. Or did she even have them at all? Her mind had been so consumed with her training lately that she felt her previous life was but a distant memory. It was almost like a dream she could swear was real but the details became vague over time.  
Though he had a very firm hand, Gaige's patience knew no bounds. He always kept his cool, no matter how long it took her to grasp a concept and never raised his voice. He never conversed about anything other than training, which Aurora deducted must have been his orders. Though, without ever having a meaningful conversation, he reminded her of her older brother. She felt an odd, non-romantic attachment to him.  
At the conclusion of her time with Gaige, Aurora was escorted back to her room for meal time. At times, she was even allowed the absence of handcuffs, though this was rare. Lunch came as a short-lived reprieve as she was soon on to the next part of her training that happened to be both her favorite and least favorite part of her day. Kylo Ren would meet her in the training hall, always in the center ring where they had their first duel. Unlike her first time here, his cold, expressionless mask remained on his head, which made it easier for Aurora to dislike him. His tactics perfectly complemented his appearance: relentless, harsh and overwhelming. Her previous accomplishment of their first duel was long in the past and nowhere in the near future. The second her hand touched a weapon, she was the target of an endless barrage of strikes she had no hope of blocking, but she did the best she could. The on a good day she would deflect about half of his attacks. No matter how well she did in her training with Gaige, it had no effect on her defense with Kylo Ren. Through the force she could feel his anger flow from him in torrents, harsh at first but then would temper down as the assault continued. It almost felt, in some strange way, that he used these sessions not just to push her limits but to vent the many unspoken burdens that weighed on him each day, as if a small fraction of his unguarded emotion flowed into her. She was sure he was unaware because he would not allow such a “weakness” to exist in him. He was powerful and would not tolerate any crack or flaw that would undermine his authority in any way. She didn’t understand it at first, but as time went on she knew these brief emotions reflected on his day to day situations.  
At the end of each session he would berate her about weakness she exhibited, which always made Aurora feel like a child being scolded, things she had been learning and what to focus her studies on next. If she was still in good physical conditioning, he would show teach her to hone her skills with The Force. She was only able to participate in this about half the time. The other times, Aurora was subject to fractures that were inflicted on her by Kylo Ren during their duels. He was careful to use just enough power to fracture, not break, her bones, for which she was grateful, but he still inflicted enough damage to leave bruises and several trips to the infirmary.  
On one occasion his precision erred as he lunged toward her small frame, and she was to slow to dodge to the side. He didn’t pull up from his attack, and the blunt end of his saber jabbed her sharply in the ribs with an audible crack that sent her quickly to the ground in pain. She remembered that day well because despite his cruelty, which on a different day would lead him to walk out, leaving her there for someone else to collect, he walked to her and knelt beside her. He then taught her to control her pain, to lessen its effect on her body. Aurora couldn’t grasp the discipline behind his words just then, but he opened his mind to her once again and, to her shock and disbelief, consumed parts of her pain. She could feel waves of agony flowing off her. The sharp intake of breath that hissed from his mask was the only thing that suggested he felt the pain that drained from her. She focused on sealing off the rest of the pain to no avail as he led her to the infirmary. Aurora had since harnessed that skill, and what a useful tool it was. However, since Kylo Ren learned of her feat their fencing sessions lengthened dramatically.  
Dinner was always the last scheduled engagement on her agenda. After that, her evening was always uninterrupted. She was allowed to spend that time however she wished, within the confinement of her room, or course. Her favorite activity was watching the stars from her view port. She was always intrigued when a new planet would come into view. She would daydream about daring escapes to leave this station and all of its terrible memories behind her. She lived and fought through every day for that chance. That would be the day she took vengeance on Kylo Ren and the First Order . Then she would leave and never look back on this dreadful place. The thought excited her, but somewhere in the deepest part of her it also brought a bite of sadness she couldn’t explain. Here on this ship she knew the expectations of her, her role. She felt at peace with the force that flowed through her and didn’t despise the darkness that strengthened her and her resolve. When she left this place, where would she go? Would any place take her in, or would they isolate her because of her power? A smug smiled played on her face for a moment. No, they would have to take her in; she would make sure of it. Dark whispers in her head enticed her with the idea that she would strike fear into anyone who would try to cast her out. “Fear is a powerful weapon,” it told her. Quickly, she shook her head, pushing the thought away. She wouldn’t terrorize anyone. That wasn’t who she was; why she had considered it?  
Looking back at the stars she came to the conclusion that she could simply hide who she was, be less than she was. She would be accepted, she hoped as she sighed and slid from the ledge of the window making her way to bed. Before closing her eyes she made a small etching on the wall with the sharp end of a screw she had twisted out of the console to the bathroom. She had been making these etches since her first day in this room, one for each day she had spent here. She counted seventy of these marks, which meant she had been here over two and a half months. Aurora didn’t know if that felt like a long time or no time at all as she fell into a sound sleep.


	9. 9

When Aurora woke the next day she could feel something was off. A flutter in her heart that refused to beat right told her something big was about to transpire. Through The Force she could feel the soldiers were on edge, and she heard irregular waves of pounding feet stomp past at intervals far to close to be a normal day. They were on high alert. Her mind thrummed with the possibilities this could now present. What was all the buzz about? Why was everyone on edge? Could this present her with the opportunity she had been waiting for to escape?  
Her thoughts were broken when a familiar presence brushed her mind. The door opened to what would normally be her metallic friend, but the ever ominous Kylo Ren marched through instead. She sat up quickly as he briskly came toward her. He did not slow or hesitate at the sight of her in her night clothes, to Aurora's great embarrassment, and her faced reddened several shades. Never in her life had she been clothed in so little in front of a man. She pulled the sheets tightly around her body, trying to hide her embarrassment as the intruder clearly paid no attention to her attire. Kylo Ren strode forward not turning his mask to face her direction. Instead, he chose to stand facing the viewing window in his usual, disconnected sort of way. Though, perhaps, he noticed her embarrassment and was giving her a bit of privacy.  
“Forgive me for the intrusion,” he breathed slowly, “I am going to be candid with you about the situation that you no doubt have sensed by now. The resistance has gathered the mass of their fleet, and their trajectory suggests they intend to lead an attack on this ship.”  
Aurora stared blankly at him. She was confused why he was here at all, she moved to voice her bewilderment but was cut short as Kylo Ren continued.  
“I don't know the motive behind such a reckless move but for your safety I am requesting you accompany me while this threat stands.” His head slowly turned to face her. “I am giving you this choice, but know that by accepting you will be in the line of fire. In turn I will protect you.”  
Aurora's heart skipped, and she flung her hand out calling her robe to her and donned the garment swiftly, tying the belt securely at her waist. She stood suddenly emboldened by the small plea in his voice. “ Give me one reason to trust you.” She said with a smirk. “Do you have any idea how much pain you have caused me?” Hurt laced her words, and Aurora had to remind herself to keep her guard up and not let her emotion show. She tried to poise her body in a defiant stance. Her heart kept hammering inside her chest as she now stood uncomfortably close to her captor and had to gaze up to meet his line of sight. She knew moving would show weakness, so she remained still. Kylo Ren's mask tilted down meet her gaze. The black void that covered his face did nothing to calm her tumultuous nerves.   
__________________  
Kylo Ren sensed her apprehension. “Mark my words, I am the only one on this vessel who cares of your destiny. To anyone else, you are nothing more than a threat, job, or waste of space. If things turn, no matter how unlikely that is to happened, they would rather see you dead than risk you turning on them.” His words were filled with harsh honesty, but he wanted her to chose to be by his side. He had invested a great deal in training her. But the choice had to be hers. He had taken everything else from her. All she had left was her choices, and if he took that away as well, she would never be able to trust him. He wanted her loyalty because throughout her training as her strength and ability grew he began to see the possibility that she could be more than just a weapon; she could be an equal. At times he grew angry with himself for the brutal methods he used to push her. He hated most he brought about the same feelings he tried so desperately to rid himself of and forget to radiate from her: isolation, hatred, inadequacy, weakness, loneliness, and the feeling of being nothing more than a disposable piece in a much larger game. These feelings were familiar to him. He had never been able to overcome them in himself, and now he had birthed the same feelings in her that he had struggled to overcome, with no success. In his mission to make her more powerful, he had marred her with the same scars that plagued him every day. The thought brought a bitter disgust in his gut.  
As he gazed upon her face he could see her angry resolve. She didn't trust him, but before she could say so he added softly. “ You are not just a pawn, I do care what happens to you, Aurora, and I will not force your hand. I know your answer. I will send Gaige to guard you here.”  
__________________  
In all her training and experience with Kylo Ren, Aurora had come to believe that nothing could surprise or shock her about him anymore, but the sorrow and regret of how she felt emanated from his words, as if he had experienced those feelings for himself. He also, for the first time, addressed her by her own name. Hearing it spoken aloud after all this time felt alien, but is was welcomed all the same. It felt as though returned to her a piece of her humanity. A hint of belonging struck deep within her making her next few breaths difficult. She sensed he had lowered his mental guard, and she brushed his outer thoughts, finding his words to be honest and true. He didn't stop her or rebuke her. She watched him turn to leave without severing the connection she had to his mind. Aurora felt him gently probe at her own thoughts, though this time it was soft like a whisper causing her no discomfort. She let him sift through the outer layers of her mind. He did not scoff at the fear or uncertainty of the situation she felt nor the loathing or...there was something else she felt towards him. She couldn't put a name to it. Something that had just transpired changed the way she saw him. Aurora blushed slightly under the scrutiny, embarrassed she didn't altogether hate this man anymore. She cleared her mind and felt him retract as he crossed the frame to the door. “I'm sure the Resistance will prove to be insignificant compared to the power of the First Order, as always. There should be little for you to be concerned about. Consider this a break from your training,” he spoke, his voice returning to his usual cold and distant tone.  
__________________  
Kylo Ren felt a small jab of disappointment, both that the girl had not wanted to come with him and that he had failed to gain her trust in all this time they had spent together. As the door closed behind him,he felt no further response from the girl. He gathered all concern about her and locked it away. There would be no room for distractions when The Resistance arrived. He strode around the next corner to address two stormtroopers running the opposite direction. They halted and gave a quick salute as he came into view. “ Summon General Gaige, and send him to the girl. He is to protect her by pain of death if the Resistance breaches this ship.” He couldn't take any chances that they were coming to rescue the girl.  
“Sir?” The first soldier questioned “ Those scum would never be able to penetrate-” He coughed, sputtered, and gagged. Clawing at his neck he fell to the ground where he ceased to move. Kylo Ren turned his attention to the second man who immediately responded.  
“Yes, Sir. Anything else sir?” He began to sway uncomfortably trying hard not to look at his fallen comrade.  
“That is all,” Kylo Ren replied as he took off again towards the bridge. He had to find General Hux. He could sense this would prove to be more than the typical hit and run tactics The Resistance was known to do. He could feel a disturbance in The Force. Jedi would be involved in this battle. Long had the Jedi and The Force been dormant. It had not been until of recently that an awakening in The Force had taken place. That could mean only one thing, Ben Solo's uncle, and possibly the scavenger rat that had slipped away under unfortunate circumstances, was involved in this coordination. Emotions began to boil under his skin at the thought of Luke Skywalker. He fought to keep them under control as he neared the bridge. Supreme Leader Snoke had warned him that his failure to extinguish the old Jedi might lead to the downfall of the Dark Side. At this, Kylo steeled his heart, welcoming darkness to seep into his every fiber. He was being given a second chance to fulfill his destiny. This time he would complete the task proving to his master he is worthy and become the most powerful Sith Lord that ever lived!  
Kylo Ren walked briskly into the transporter elevator. Pressed for time, he didn't wait for the elevator to respond to his request, and it quickly began its ascent. It stopped as it reached the bridge of the ship, opening it's door to usher its passenger to the command deck. Kylo Ren could see Hux across the elevated platform that presided over all commanding units in charge of the ship. He stood before the main console briefing the men serving under him on his plan of attack. Hux always struck a nerve with him. His lack of respect of the ancient power and his ignorance of battle strategy that led to thousand of deaths in casualties under his command was, at times, infuriating. He was rash, thinking brute force could win any crusade, his conversation here would a difficult one. He hastened his approach and settled along side the general, clasping his hands behind his back before he began to discuss the apprehension he felt in their upcoming conflict.  
Hux, seeing Ren approach, took the lead in their encounter. “Ah, Kylo Ren. How nice of you to join us. I would hate to think we are interrupting your play time with the filth you picked up on Lossenova. This minor blip shouldn't require your specific skill set if you'd like to return to your previous engagements.” His voice was thick with mockery. He knew Kylo Ren's limits and how to push them in just the right way.  
“Normally, I would leave you to fail by yourself. However the matter at hand this time I fear would leave us all without a ship.”  
Hux laughed at the lunacy that The Resistance could breech and take down this ship. It took all they had to infiltrate and destroy Starkiller Base, and there weren't near the amount of defenses that The Finalizer had. That weapon had been the experiment and blueprint for the weapon they now constructed on board, scaled to a much smaller size but no less deadly and more mobile.  
“The assault they plan involves a Jedi,” Ren continued. This time he had caught Hux's attention.  
“How can you be sure they found Skywalker? He never wished to be found; he was scared no doubt.” Hux questioned.  
“I sense him. I don't know his motive, but he would not be here to simply attack a ship. I believe he intends to infiltrate. The scavenger I assume will be with them as well. Snoke will be displeased if they gain wind of the weapon he plans to use to bring the galaxy to it's knees would he not?” Kylo turned his masked face to stare at Hux waiting for a response. “I don't believe for a second they are capable of doing what you are suggesting, my men-”

“Have failed before,” Kylo Ren cut in before the general could finish. “I suggest you heed me on this.” He finished, emphasizing his point by pointing his finger in the man's direction.  
Hux's face became an inflamed red. “ I don't doubt my men. I will however have reserve troops report to you in case such an event occurs. I trust you can handle any squad that may board should the occasion arise, correct? Jedi or not, I hope Supreme Leader Snoke has not misplaced his confidence in you. Your performance last time was, shall I say, less then impressive. I don't want to have to come rescue you again when I have a battle to win.”  
“ Don't mistake my tolerance of you as permission to mock me, my patience grows thin. I will kill all who board this ship, and I do not require the assistance of your brainwashed soldiers to do so. If the Jedi comes it will be to his death. I will win us the war, and the galaxy will bow to us.” Kylo Ren countered. “Good luck, Hux, and do not fail our Leader.” With that, he left. He would meditate on the mission at hand. Today would be the end of the Jedi, and he would take his rightful place and rule the galaxy.


	10. 10

Gaige entered her quarter within ten minutes and awkwardly looked about the room as he cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. His attire was different from anything she had seen him wear before. Instead of his usual loose workout clothes, the general donned much more formal apparel. A well fitted blazer was draped across his broad shoulders and was decorated with a slew of medals on his chest. He had obviously earned his rank. His sandy hair was slicked back with some sort of gel, and he was clean shaven. His eyes held the same distance she had grown accustomed to when she saw him. Though Aurora had seen him many times, she found him to be substantially more attractive than she had remembered.  
Aurora shared in his awkward discomfort, maybe more so with her newly found attraction. Here was the second man in her room today, though she had at least had time to dress herself this time, and he was to remain there until the threat of The Resistance had been extinguished. The two of them had never held a conversation outside the topic of her training with him, and the awkward silence that hung between them brought a hint of red to Aurora's cheeks. His green eyes took relief as they landed on a plush, dark gray chair in the far corner of the room. He nodded his head toward Aurora in acknowledgment of her presence, who sat perched on the sill of the viewing window, then made his way to sit on the piece of furniture.  
Aurora scoffed at the mannerism. “Let me guess, you aren’t allowed to talk to me. You’ll just sit there like a statue until you are summoned to do something else?” She turned back coldly and looked out at the stars, her mind drifting in the vastness of space. Her feelings told her that soon this void would come to life with ships and battle, a thought that stirred sadness in her. Death would see its fortune in blood today, and she could do nothing to sway its fate. She didn’t know anything of the Resistance in particular but she knew enough to know they ,like every stormtrooper, general and lieutenant on this ship, had a family somewhere, a family they may never see again. Wetness crept into her eyes but she willed it away. Her concentration broke when her companion for the day cut in.  
“If I had reason to speak to you I would do so, as it stands I have none.” His tone was harsh but rather straight forward.  
Hearing his reaction threw her off, she expected him to say nothing at all. Her thoughts strayed to what the masked figured had warned her of. She gave into that curiosity. “Kylo Ren said he was the only person on this ship who cared what happened to me, that you and everyone else would rather see me dead for fear I could overpower you.” The words fell out effortlessly and carried the tone of a casual conversation. She plastered a pleasant smile on her face and turned towards her guardian. “Is it true, if things go awry will you try to kill me?” A bigger smile crossed her face “Are you so terrified of me?”  
Gaige considered her for a moment not moving an inch. He tilted his head slightly from side to side as he pondered his response. “You are strong, feared by most here, no doubt, and a wild card. You have no loyalty, but you do as you are told. I couldn’t tell you if Kylo Ren is capable of caring for anything other than himself and his personal agenda, but I can tell you I am not so terrified nor have you exhibited any good reason for me to feel the need to kill you.” He chuckled then continued “I have seen the darkness he uses to summon such power and destruction, and darling, I see no such thing in you.”  
“Well maybe I don’t enjoy slaughtering the lives of the innocent as much as the rest of you.” She responded defensively.  
Her guardian’s face softened “I know.” He conceded “I don’t do it for the thrill either, kid. I follow orders. I'm sure many on this ship share my feelings as well.” He looked back to her face for a brief moment like he wished to say more, but his attention was taken to the scene unfolding past her.  
Aurora quickly turned to the window again. Her breathe caught as she saw the large fleet of ships amassing and dropping out of hyperspace. Several large shuttles and space crafts seemed to make a defensive line in front of the largest ship in the fleet. That must be the command ship, she thought. Worry crept into her thoughts; though the ships were good in size, they seemed dated and were far dwarfed by the ship she was on. Endless numbers of small pilot ships dotted the sky making attack formation and were already being met by relentless waves of tie fighters. Looking past the battle ensuing before her, she felt the familiar draw of The Force pulling her into a trance like state. The source of the feeling was not the war lord who held command on this ship but something much more...gentle. It was like a beckoning rather than a demanding presence. Something drew her to it. Whatever the source, it was out there, amidst the scattered ships locked in combat. Not “it”, but he. He was out there somewhere. Somehow she knew he was male, which surprised her. How could she sense such a thing?  
The energy he admitted was strong and focused, yet peaceful, and seemed to call to her. She opened her mind and willed this light force to greet her. Something about it made her want to be consumed by this wonderful presence. Apprehension filled her as she let her guard down; she knew it could be a trap but it felt right. The presence filled her mind gently; it poured reassurance and harmony into her. It did not seek or try to take anything from her. It wanted to comfort her; the presence impressed only a few words to form in her mind. It seemed to lift the burden of the anger that pressed on her day after day and brought something she hadn't felt in what seemed like ages..hope.“We are coming to get you, Aurora. I will see you soon.” Aurora tried to converse back, a feat that made her head hurt. Kylo Ren had not instructed her in the art of communication through The Force. The energy began to fade. She pushed hands and forehead to the glass and begged the light not to leave her. Who are you, she thought. Just before the energy vanished she heard the soft reply like a faint whisper, “Skywalker.”Aurora sighed deeply. Her mind raced. Skywalker was coming to get her? The Skywalker from the old legends her brother used to tell? The same one that her captor obsessed with finding? She feared for the man who was coming to save her. She had heard Kylo Ren talk about this man named Luke Skywalker, and whenever he did, there was always a powerful hatred that emitted from him, more than any normal day. As much as Kylo Ren had beat her in her training, she always felt he was holding back. He would give no such luxury to this “Luke” when he encountered him.  
Who was she that so many would risk their lives? Maybe it was his sole mission alone to retrieve her but still, he had remained a ghost eluding all. Why would he have come out of hiding now...and for her?  
“Their attack formation is strange.” Gaige chimed in as he stood and walked to join her looking at the battle taking place. “It seems they aren’t looking for weak points in the shield in which to strike the ship, and only a fraction of the single manned ships are attacking while the rest hold back. It’s as if this first wave is a scouting campaign to bring the shields down entirely. Don’t worry,” he added confidently. “It is highly improbable. Our weapons are heavily distributed and far too powerful for the entire fleet of theirs attacking all at once to accomplish.” Pride beamed from his bright green eyes.  
Aurora shook off the thoughts flying around in her head and tried to make sense of anything Gaige just said. She focused on the near formation of fighters. They seemed to only attack and destroy the tie fighters nearest the shield and always in a straight line. They would then break formation flowing into two clusters veering off in two separate directions drawing off fighters leaving a seemingly empty space. They would then converge into a single formation and repeat the maneuver. It didn’t make sense to her, which was confirmed by the man standing next to her as he laughed.  
“They gain absolutely nothing, soon other star destroyers will meet at this coordinate and blast every last one of them from the sky. This is a mere suicide attempt, there aren’t even-”  
A blur came whipping at light speed down the path cleared by the x- wing class ships, Aurora could see it was a transport ships but only after it slowed. The vessel came to an unfortunate end as it pulled out of hyperspace too soon, ramming head first into the protective shield and leaving nothing more than a pile of debris in its place. Another ship shot into view. It came out of hyperspace inside the energy shield and plowed into the docking bay. A jarring explosion shook The Finalizer, and Aurora knew the ship had failed to brake quickly enough and exploded as it slammed into the end of the bay. The Finalizer bucked from the forceful impact. Aurora had to grip knuckles white to the ledge of the viewing window not to be thrown off onto the floor. She watched eyes glued as two more vessels, a Corellian freighter and a stolen Carrack cruiser both successfully pulled out of hyperspace within The Finalizer's shields. They blew past Aurora's viewing window out of view into the docking bay. The lack of explosions told her they were successful in their infiltration.  
Gaige swore as he moved to talk into the communicator on his wrist to alert upper command the change in situation. Acting blindingly fast, Aurora lifted the large and sturdy chair her trainer had earlier been sitting with a gentle motion of her hand, and with a flick of her wrist, she sent it flying to collide with the back of his head, knocking him out cold. She scrambled to grab the restraint cuffs at his belt and secured his wrist around the foot of her bed. “I’m sorry.” She spoke for no one to hear. She knew that she had saved her rescuers precious time by halting the general's communications. Time that they, no doubt, would need. She slid the com from his wrist and secured the gun he carried at his side inside the loop of her belt. It was time for her to make her move. She would head towards the hanger to meet up with the stranger who had called to her. He was on the Corellian ship; she sensed him briefly as the ship landed. She would help their cause and finally exact revenge on the First Order.


	11. 11

The jarring collision of the cargo ship with the hangar coupled with the presence of his old master ripped Kylo Ren from his meditative state. He sat with gloved hands gripping his knees, head bowed down. The deformed and destroyed mask of his grandfather’s helmet rested on the pedestal before him. He pleaded with the twisted and melted form in front of him. Looking up with his unmasked faced his deep brown eyes rimmed with redness and unsettled emotion he spoke out loud. “Grandfather, I beseech you. Show me the absolute power of the Dark Side. I am tormented by the light.” His head fell once again, his chin resting on his chest. “It is said to be my undoing. I have sacrificed and given everything and held nothing back, yet I still feel the call deep within me to return to the light.” Lifting his head once more, with a tear streaming down his cheek, he begged, “In this hour consume me, and I will overthrow my enemy and smite every drop of light from existence. I will not fail. Today, the light shall be extinguished!” He stood and strode to the metal door and gazed on his reflection that appeared on the shiny surface. In his face he saw weakness, the likeness of the self he killed to become what he was. The resemblance of Ben Solo and his father, Han, brought anger and hatred to burn deep within him. “How weak they were indeed.” He reminded himself, he would not grieve their deaths for they died to birth even greater power than he had dreamed of. The striking feature in the form of a scar that marred his face reminded him of his failure, a parting gift from the scavenger. She too was on this ship with Skywalker, and she too would perish. He would make her suffer for the humiliation she subjected him to. She eluded him once; he did not plan on letting it happen again. Promptly he thrust a hand out, summoning his helmet to him. He placed it on his head, not waiting for the front plate to lock into place, and hastened in the direction of the docking bay The Resistance had infiltrated.  
_________________  
In the landing bay the crews emerged from the two foreign ships that had survived the drop from hyperspace just beyond the ship's main shield. Each crew of roughly ten Resistance soldiers followed the two Jedi who had safely piloted each of the vessels. They regrouped near the main entrance, huddled behind supply crates. “Rey” The older Jedi addressed his companion “We must move swiftly, I am counting on you and your team to deactivate the shields. We can no longer rely on these ships being our only route of escape. This bay will be flooded with stormtroopers in a matter of minutes. Do not face Kylo Ren alone should you encounter him. I will find the girl and meet up with you. Chewbacca,” Luke glanced to his left to see his large, furry wookie friend. “Stay close to Rey with your team as backup, but find us another plan of escape for when I find the girl.” The wookie growled and nodded his head in acknowledgment. “And, Rey… May the force be with you.” He placed a reassuring hand on her upper arm turning his focus to her once more.  
“And with you, Master Luke.” Rey replied with a smile. Then she, with Chewbacca and their teams, turned and jogged off, determined to complete their mission.  
Luke heard blasters fire as they disappeared down a nearby hall. He wasn’t concerned, however, for his new padawan. She was strong with the force and was a natural leader. He had to trust her to do her part while he did his. He would find Aurora and bring her home. He rushed off in the opposite direction of the two ground teams following the soft presence he felt in the force that was undoubtedly the girl he sought.  
Aurora crept around each hall hugging every crevice hoping to remain unnoticed by the preoccupied stormtroopers who undoubtedly lurked around each corner. She began to feel lost as each hallway began to look the same, and every turn seemed to lead her down the exact hall she had just left. She felt she knew the general direction of the hangar, but she had no solid proof it would take her to the Jedi who was coming to save her. She paused every so often to close her eyes and reach out to feel some bit of the warm and bright energy that had filled her at their first contact. So far she had felt nothing, but she was determined to press on. She stood from behind the desk she took cover in and made toward the next corner. Her heart froze as she felt the dark presence brushing her senses. He was here! She held her breath and shielded her mind as best she could as she struggled frantically to find a place to hide. She slid behind two consoles on a nearby wall. Mere seconds passed before she heard the heavy footsteps of Kylo Ren. He turned the corner that lie just ahead of her original path slowing only briefly as he passed her hiding spot. She trembled and focused harder to push any thought down and just erase her presence from his senses. Her heart pounded in her ears as dread crept in her mind. He tilted his helmet slightly as if adjusting and honing his sensitivity. She quickly cleared her mind again, desperate to remain undetected. She thought her heart may fail her just has he resumed his quick pace, setting off with certainty in each step. Fluidly she shifted part way away from the console peering around the corner to watch him leave. She decided to take the hallway across from her position, hoping to keep herself far from his presence.  
________________  
Kylo Ren quickened his pace. Skywalker's presence set him on edge. He had come for the girl. He rounded the last corner that led to his captive’s quarters. She would now have to come with him, willing or not. He would not let his former master steal what was his and ruin everything he had worked so hard to achieve in her. The scavenger was on the opposite side of the bay. He did not care. She was Hux’s problem; let his “loyal” officers handle her for now. Once he killed Skywalker he would clean up the mess that would she would no doubt create. Hux is a fool, he thought, he is arrogant and never heeds my counsel.  
Moments later he signaled the console to grant him admittance to Aurora’s room. As the door slid open he gripped his lightsaber. Ripping it from his belt, he ignited the scorching blade and took to the nearest structure, which happened to be her desk by the door. Sparks and fire exploded from the desk and wall behind it as Kylo Ren whipped his lightsaber around in a violent fit of rage, ripping the room to pieces with anger he could not contain. It did not go unnoticed that General Gaige was cuffed to the end of the bed, unconscious, his communicator and gun missing. The girl, Aurora did this. She escaped of her own volition and placed herself in danger in the process, and, without a doubt, was in search of his enemy. Skywalker must have made some type of connection with her. Anger boiled in him; his chest heaved, and his hands visibly shook as he planned his next move. He closed his eyes thrusting out in every direction with the force, darkness consuming him, draining him. It took but a moment to feel that familiar stench of the light side of the Force and the connection to his old master. He wasn’t far from him now. Powering down his weapon he glanced once more at the fallen general. He would reap the reward for this mishap later. He then stormed out of the destroyed room and made his way towards his foe, walking quickly, anger threatening to consume him with every step.  
__________________  
Luke made his way to Aurora's presence. He was close enough now to sense she was afraid. She had escaped her confinement and was wandering freely about the ship. Sadness seeped from her conscious; she had been spotted and had to take the life of the one who saw her in order to avoid raising the alarm to her presence. She mourned the death of her victim even though he wore the guise of another who tormented her. He felt a pang of sorrow at the thought of all she must have endured while here, of what they had done to her. He was supposed to protect her, he swore he would. He thought he had. From where he now stood he looked up to see a slender figure dressed in a simple gray tunic and matching pants, her curly hair flowed freely down her back cross the hall before him. “Aurora” He called to her. She responded turning her face in his direction. Her face was tense and laced with apprehension but she began to walk in his direction. Relief flooded him, and a smile pulled at the corners of his lips as she neared him. He quickened his pace to meet her. When he reached her he softly guided her to an alcove where he hoped they’d remain undetected for a moment.  
________________  
“Skywalker” Aurora forced the words out, emotion cutting thickly and catching in her throat. She felt she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.“You’re the Luke Skywalker of legend.” She tried again, tears welling in her eyes. Could this be the man she had heard so much about? Was he the legend her mother insisted was a fairy tale? His nod gave her confirmation, and she lunged at the man, arms open, embracing him before her before she could think. He clutched her tightly, their connection feeling somehow familiar. His prosthetic arm felt strange wrapped around her waist, but his warm, infectious presence flooded her with the promise of safety, belonging and hope. “How did you know where to find me, why did you come?” She questioned tears now cascading down her face as she looked him fully in the face. The relief and excitement she had seen first in his features slowly turned to apprehension as he responded. He paused as if calculating what parts of the difficult information he would divulge to her here. His hesitation told her he meant to withhold something from her. She pulled away slightly but remained in his comforting arms awaiting his response.  
He brushed his graying blonde hair aside and focused his grayish blue eyes on hers. “Aurora, there is much I have to tell you. I promise I will, but after we are far from this place.” He spoke softly to her as though a single word might scare her away.  
“I want to know how you know me.” She tried again “I will gladly come with you but I want to give me something to trust you by.”  
Luke sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his graying beard as if contemplating what to say. “I knew your parents, they entrusted you to my care. I promised to raise you like my own daughter. I intend to protect you, but we must move now. We don’t have much time.”  
His words hit Aurora hard, bringing a whole thunderous storm of questions down with it. Her parents knew this man? Impossible! Her mother insisted “Luke Skywalker” was a fairytale. And her brother, he was so geeked about having heard about Luke Skywalker, there was no way he actually knew the man. If he was given her to protect, why had she been taken here in the first place? Where was he when Lossenova burned? And she had certainly never met this man before, or had she? His presence felt increasingly familiar, as if from a distant dream. Doubt clouded her mind as her feelings told her his words were not untrue, but she knew, maybe more than he did, that they didn’t have much time. She did not want to meet Kylo Ren out here. “What do we do now?” She asked finally breaking the silence, still unsure what to think about the information she had just received. She saw leadership transform his face as he motioned for her to follow his lead.  
“My companions will take the shield down, and we will borrow a ship and escape before anyone notices we are gone.” He turned to her and smiled an encouraging smile.  
Together they made their way through a maze of twists and turns, running into only a few stormtroopers whom Luke knocked out with a quick wave of his hand. He forged their path with ease and confidence. Aurora was in a daze as she followed this man she didn't know. She strained trying to remember who he was and who she was. Her mother and brother were a lie. She loved them and missed them dearly. They would always hold a place in her heart, but she knew now they were not bound by blood as she had believed her whole life. They were merely a cover made to hide Aurora's true identity...but who was she really?  
“We're about halfway there,” Luke said as they ran down another long hallway. Suddenly, the entire ship moaned with a jarring motion. Aurora looked to her leader for direction. He didn't finch at all, commenting to Aurora this was a good sign. His friends had disabled the shield for an undetermined amount of time, and they once again they needed to hurry. Several turns and hallways later they ran into another group. Aurora quickly noted a girl about her age wearing a what appeared to be a tan, makeshift tunic and pants of a slightly lighter shade of tan that just covered her knees. Her arms were wrapped in dirty cloths up past her elbows, and her brown hair was in a bun. She was armed with a lightsaber attached securely to her belt. She was accompanied by a very large and furry creature that stood nearly 7 feet tall. It was armed with a crossbow and a strap around its shoulder carrying ammo and what appeared to be explosives. A dark skinned man with a very beat up pilot’s jacket and blaster, along with five other Resistance fighters, brought up the rear. The girl stepped up to Skywalker. “Master, we’ve dropped the shield. We lost roughly half our team in combat, but the surviving crew are already aboard and readying a ship Chewie found that should carry us out of here nicely.” She said with pride. She looked from Luke to Aurora and acknowledged her. “I’m Rey by the way. It’s so nice to meet you. I’m glad you are safe, both of you.” She added gazing back to Luke.  
Luke nodded back at Rey. “Rey, this is…” Luke stopped mid-sentence as he and Rey both ignited their weapons. “Chewie, Finn, take Aurora to the ship. Make ready to leave. If you don’t hear from us in the next ten minutes, take off and get her to safety.” Chewbacca growled pawing at Aurora and beckoning her to follow him with Finn leading the way.  
“Luke” Aurora started but was silenced by the presence she now felt; it filled her stomach with dread. “Kylo Ren is near!” She gasped “Luke, he wants to kill you! Come with us! You don’t know how strong he is!” Desperation filled her voice. She did not want to lose the one man who could tell her who she was.  
“I know, and that’s why I need you to go. It’s all going to be okay. Trust me.” He said it with such certainty. He signaled to Rey and they moved down the corridor.  
Taken aback, Aurora didn't know if she could trust this man. If he was to watch over her like a daughter, what kind of father had he been for the past 24 years? She reluctantly started to follow the wookie and the pilot back to the ship. She slowed as they came to a skybridge spanning a hundred feet between two sections of the ship. Looking up and down, the ship continued 200 feet in either direction. From here she could sense the force flowing through all three fighters and the tension that built as they neared one another. The corridor Luke and Rey followed looped around, and she could now see them on another skybridge about a hundred feet ahead and sixty feet below her. On the far end from them stood Kylo Ren lightsaber engaged, he held it tightly gripped at the base just below the crossgaurd vents. She could feel his rage, even from here, as very emotional words were exchanged, thought she was too far away to hear them. He slashed one of the support beams near him and and pointed his lightsaber at the two assailants. Aurora's heart felt a deep jab and skipped a beat as the masked figure looked directly at her before marching forward to meet head to head with the Jedi before him. With his focus drawn against his facing foes she could feel anger and hatred course off him. It sizzled and ignited a fire that could not be put out. Luke stood still, a calm demeanor about him. Beside him, Rey seemed to fight back nerves, but she remained ever by her master’s side, ready to strike. As the dark figure approached he swung viciously down at the old Jedi’s neck. Luke deflected the blow with an audible crack as the two blades met together, locked in furry. Rey struck out at Ren and he pulled back to clash with her saber. Aurora was astonished at the fluidity and grace in which her captor moved as he deflected assault after assault while still throwing in a few attacks of his own. She had never beheld such a powerful force. He never showed her the full extent of his rage, and she counted herself lucky for it. Luke and Rey had their own grace about them as they effortlessly executed perfectly coordinated attacks. How could they be in such unison? It was mesmerizing to watch.  
By this time Chewbacca had noticed her slowed pace and turned to see what kept her. He roared as he saw what transpired below them. The three of the opponents below moved with such agility and so fast she found it hard to follow each attack and blow. Kylo Ren thrust a jab towards Skywalker as he rolled away from Rey’s blade, catching him by surprise. Luke vaulted high into the air, rolling into a back flip, but Kylo Ren awaited his landing. Luke threw his hand to the side, changing his course, as Kylo swung his blade where Luke would have landed. Kylo Ren altered his blade sideways severing Luke’s artificial hand off at the wrist, taking with it his lightsaber. Luke stumbled back a moment finding his bearing.  
Outrage flowed off Rey who could no longer keep the emotion in check. “You monster!” She screamed, her voice carrying for all to hear. Her attacks beat at him hard with strength that seemed to surprise her target. Luke, who regained his composure began to pull large metal pieces and machinery from the walls nearby and focus them toward the dark figure. Kylo Ren though quick was unable to deflect this new onslaught while fighting the scavenger. A large piece hit him in the head, knocking his helmet off his head and sending him to the ground. He quickly gained footing, but he now had a wet, crimson gash that trickled down the side of his face from his forehead. Aurora felt sick at the site, she hated this violence and wished it would end. Now Luke and Rey had the upper hand. Why didn’t they take the opportunity to leave? Chewie raised his crossbow leveling it up. Aurora turned in horror as he shot it off. She screamed as it struck Kylo Ren in the left upper side of his abdomen. He fell to his knees barely able to fend of Rey’s next slice with her saber down on him. Chewie let our a roar of satisfaction and pulled at Aurora to follow him. She took a step before she let her thoughts reach out to her captor one last time. She instantly regretted it. Pain, loneliness, despair, and defeat surged through him. She watched as he threw himself over the side to escape the final blow Rey intended for him. Her heart dropped as she watched him fall hard, his body battered by railing and metal before he finally grabbed the rail of another bridge, bringing his fall to a jolting stop. He yelled in pain. Darkness hid him from the Jedi. Luke spoke in quite tones to Rey who clearly did not see eye to eye on the situation. Seconds later Rey hopped over the rail in pursuit of the kill while Luke turned to come up the corridor to join them.  
Her mind swam as she shook the wookie's hand from her. Why did they hunt him so? He was as good as dead, they had rescued her. Skywalker was supposed to have taken care of her, but he had never been there in life not until now. What was different now but her power? Doubt bit at her again. If Luke really had cared for her, why come after she acquired her new skills? The words “you are not just a piece Aurora” filled her mind. Did her rescuers only want her for her new power? No. there was something else. Something tugged at the back of her mind. A memory suppressed, but by who? The pieces fell together. Luke had wiped her memories of her life before leaving her on Lossenova with her “mother” and “brother”. He did this to keep her safe, no doubt, but why had he abandoned her? Luke had tried to protect her by what he did, but he failed to save her “family” and failed to prevent this pain from tormenting her these past few months. He may fail her again. She had to be the one to carry out her revenge and the First Order. She knew what she had to do now, but she did not want to. She wanted to be free. She wanted to learn about her past and have her memories back. She wanted to know this man who approached her once more, but she would not get her revenge if she left with them now. There was something else. She did not dare admit it, even to herself, but it pained her to feel Kylo Ren's defeat. She had seen his past pains that haunted him everyday, like he was just another piece in the game. “You're not just a piece..” He had spoken those words to her. He knew how it felt.  
“Aurora what are you doing?, You should be on the ship. We must go. Follow Chewie.” He opened his uninjured hand to usher her. Chewbacca turned to lead the way with his friend now in tow.  
“I can’t.” was all she managed before the tears threatened flood her eyes. “Maybe someday, but not today. There is something I must do.” Aurora moved closer to the railing out of the wookie or Skywalker’s reach.  
“Aurora!” Skywalker struggled panic raising in his voice. He moved towards her but stopped as she got closer to the edge.  
“Who were my parents?” She countered  
“Come with me, I’ll tell you all about them.” He pleaded. She closed her eyes taking a deep breathe in. “Kenobi” He responded once more hoping to draw her in.  
Aurora opened her tear stained eyes once more. A weak smile played across her face. “Thank you” were her last words before she jumped and disappeared from sight.


	12. 12

The free fall was exhilarating, adrenaline pumped ferociously coursing through Aurora’s every nerve. She would rather feel the fear of the moment then have time to think of the consequence to the decision she had just made. She may never escape this place, and if she did would Skywalker ever trust or want to see her again. She followed her broken connection to find Kylo Ren. He had curled himself up in darkness blanking his mind to avoid detection from the young Jedi hunting him. A small blip pinged in her mind, and she knew his presence all too well. He was near, and he was very injured. As she flung her arm out to grab hold of the next rail she felt her shoulder jar at the impact nearly dislocating it. She gasped as pain ripped down her arm as she clung to the rail and using her legs, pulled herself up on the platform.   
Her senses tensed as she felt the man she came to save was about to meet his end. For reasons unknown to her, Aurora felt a deep sorrow at the thought of this man being killed after such a devastating defeat. He deserved a better end than to be chased down like a wounded vermin at the end of its life. She hurried toward the location from which the presence was emitted now second guessing herself with each step. Isn't this what she wanted? For the man who caused her so much suffering to meet a painful and humiliating end? But as she thought about the buried scars deep in his soul that made him who is was, she felt pity for him. He was as lost as she, maybe more. There may be hope for him to heal and turn on The First Order.  
As she rounded a long hallway, she saw them. Kylo Ren slumped in a corner in a growing pool of his own blood, and Luke's partner, Rey, nearing him 100 yards in front of where Aurora now stood. Rey marched toward him with her arms tense at her side, sheathed lightsaber clutched in her tight fist. She seemed unaware of Aurora's presence. “I will end you monster,” Aurora heard her say as she flicked her lightsaber on. The blade drug across the floor, sending sparks and flying and leaving a gouge of molten metal where it had been. Aurora jogged silently toward them, closing the gap between her and Rey still unsure what she planned to do. She hoped the buzz of Rey's weapon would drown out her slightly audible steps. She needed to reach the girl before she was in striking distance of Kylo Ren. She was still 50 yards from away, but the girl was only a few yards from the already dying man. Panic crept into Aurora's gut. She wasn't going to make it. Rey reached her victim and retracted her blade. 25 yards. Reaching out, the girl lifted Kylo Ren to his feet with a slight movement of her arm. And dug her lightsaber grip into his chest. He winced in pain and coughed, blood dripping out the bottom of his helmet. “You will never hurt anyone ever again.” Rey's voice was shaky as she choked on her words. 15 yards. Aurora burst into a full sprint as Rey's final words to the dying man rang out. “This is for Han!”  
Aurora rammed the girl with all her momentum as Rey flicked the lightsaber on, sending them both crashing into Kylo Ren who heaved as the air was thrust from his lungs. The blade grazed its target's ribs, no doubt damaging some bone. Aurora grabbed Rey's shirt and threw her back down to hall. “Can't you see he has suffered enough?!” Aurora shouted. Shock took over Rey as she sat speechless, eyes wide in bewilderment. Her mouth moved, but no sound escaped. Her shock gave way to certainty. Her light brown eyebrows furrowed, and her jaw tightened.  
“So you are with the enemy now,” She finally responded. “They have turned you. I told Luke it might be too late, and this mission was a waste of resources.” She stood and reached out her hand. Her lightsaber flew to her open palm, and she clutched it with both hands. “That man dies today. You don't know what evil he has done. You can step aside or join him in his fate.”  
Aurora was lost. She had no idea what she was doing or why she was here helping this man. Rey didn't realize that Aurora knew very well what he deserved. She had seen the evil he committed with no signs of remorse, but she couldn't help feeling pity for him all the same. He was hurting, and this is the only way he had learned to protect himself from ever hurting again. She looked Rey in the eye, and, without saying anything, reached her hand behind her and called Kylo Ren, lightsaber to her. She flicked it on, determined to stop anyone else from dying. She had seen enough bloodshed to last three lifetimes. “No one else dies today.” She said firmly.  
“You have made your choice,” Rey responded and began walking toward her.  
With a battle cry, Rey raised her lightsaber and rushed toward Aurora. She brought her blade down hard. Aurora sidestepped and deflected the blow. She vaulted over Rey, landing behind her. Rey spun around and lashed out with several strikes, pushing Aurora back. Good. She thought. I need to get her away from him. Aurora parried each of her attacker's blows as they moved down the hallway. When they were fifty feet from Kylo Ren, Aurora felt she could move on the offensive. She raised her saber for an attack, and Rey shoved her hand out, throwing Aurora flying with a hard crash on her back. Rey turned and sprinted toward Kylo Ren, who still sat in the same pool of blood. Aurora sprung to her feet and reached out to the girl and pulled, yanking her back toward the fight. Realizing she must remain between her attacker and her teacher, Aurora hurdled over the girl who lay on the floor, narrowly missing a swing of her bright, blue blade. Aurora went on the offensive again and swung down at the girl who rolled to the side and kicked Aurora's legs out from under her. Now, both on their backs, they both rolled quickly to their feet. Back to square one, Aurora thought. She was grateful for her training now more than she had even been, but Rey was very skilled. She moved with such fluidity and precision that Aurora was struggling to keep up. She seemed to begin her next movement before she finished the current one.  
Rey lifted her lightsaber high and brought it down swiftly to be stopped by Aurora's blade, leading to a power struggle. Aurora pushed with all her might to keep her own blade from slicing her own neck. She braced her feet and lunged toward her assailant, shoving her into the wall behind her. The scavenger answered with by slamming Aurora into the opposite wall. They turned, now facing the hall, still in a weapon lock. Aurora saw her moment and threw her hand out to push the girl from her, but Rey must have had the same thought as she met her with a push of her own. They were locked in a Force push struggle when both lost control at the same time and were knocked on their backs. Aurora rose to see strong determination in her opponent's face as she rushed forward. “No more games!” she yelled as she released a series of quick, strong blows that Aurora just barely was able to parry. Aurora was now fighting for her life. They entered another weapon lock, and Rey punched Aurora in the nose, grabbed her lightsaber, and kicked her. Aurora was unable to hold on to her weapon and was knocked on her back. She struggled to catch the breath that had been kicked from her lungs as she held her chest. Rey stood over her and raised her lightsaber once more for a killing blow. The blue light glowed brightly. Aurora, still clutching her chest, knew she would not escape. She did not have enough energy for another throw. Rey brought the blade down with a yell. Suddenly, a large blurry object slammed into her, sending her flying back. Aurora rolled on her side to see Rey lying next to a large cargo crate twenty feet away. Both lightsabers were on the floor near where Aurora lay. She struggled to her feet and noticed Rey still lie unmoving. She looked behind her and saw Kylo Ren had risen to his knees and was slumping back down, exhausted after expending his last energy into that throw. Aurora stumbled over to where the lightsabers lay. She bent down to pick them up, her opponent still lying face up, chest rising and falling gently. She must have been unconscious.  
“Kill her,” the masked man said between jagged breaths from behind her. “Kill her now.”


	13. 13

Aurora's mind raced, everything was a blur. This girl, no doubt, sought to kill her. She sought to kill a wounded, unarmed man who was bleeding to death. She would gain Kylo Ren's trust by killing her,but she remembered why she was fighting. “No one else dies today.” Her own words rang in her memory. “No,” she replied firmly.  
“Kill her NOW!” he said through gurgling breaths. “That is an order! You can not leave her alive. She is too dangerous!”  
“No,” she said again. Her head slumped down as she thought of the man she had killed to avoid detection only moments ago. “No one else dies today.” Her voice was low, cracking in defeat. She neared her fallen captor to assess the damage done. She could sense Skywalker making his way down each level in search of his padawan...and her. Aurora knew she must quickly tend to Kylo Ren's injuries, at least to be able to transport him to the medical ward before they once again faced a potentially deadly confrontation. She felt his life force flutter and she dropped to the broken man's side. His breathe came labored and irregular. She slowed her rapidly beating heart and calmed her breath, she had to focus.   
“Your disobedience,” gurgle, “will have dire consequences .” He half growled, half gasped.  
Aurora paused at his words, hurt ebbed at her. She doubted her decision to stay and aid him further once again. There was still time to take the unconscious girl and find Skywalker. She could leave. Gazing at the blood pooling on the floor, she knew he would die if she left him here. She owed him nothing, but somehow felt connected to him. “I just risked my life to save you,” she snapped “You need my help. You and I both know you will die if I leave you here, so I strongly recommend you to reconsider your tone the next time you address me.”  
“Aurora... you must-” Kylo Ren choked out his voice sounding wet. He tilted his head to get a better view of her.  
“I will not” She spoke softly, cutting him off. They must both keep quiet or at any moment they may be found by Luke. Suddenly, the masked figure’s head lulled to the side, unable to hold its own weight, and he fell onto his back. Only a muffled groan hissed through the badly dented helmet. His chest heaved and his arms flailed fumbling uselessly at the side of his helmet by his neck. She placed her hand on his forearm to ease it down and to stop him from wasting precious energy. At the contact a cold energy flowed into her sending a shiver down her spine. He froze at her touch, seeming to feel the reaction that took place. Aurora then slid her fingers under the edge of his mask to press the release mechanism that would disengage the front plate and allow her to remove the helmet. She gently pulled the armor from his head, letting it tumble freely to the side of his face. His face was pale and clammy, his dark, wavy locks damp and plastered to the sides of his face. Blood trickled where he had been hit with the concussive blow, and his lips were spattered red from coughing up blood. The sight reminded Aurora of her punctured lung resulting from her first battle against the stormtroopers. His jaw was clenched tight, lips pressed together no doubt trying to hold unspeakable pain at bay. The pain radiated throughout his features before emanating from the deep pools of his eyes. Aurora found herself staring into them, unable to look away. They told her so much, a raging storm of emotion. Sadness, rage, defeat, fear, uncertainty, relief, peace, and hate. Most of all he felt hate. He hated himself for his failure, hated the Jedi who defeated him, hated his body for its unwillingness to fight. But he didn’t hate her. That struck her; warmth flushed her face at his scrutiny of her. He brushed her mind with his, and she let him in, trying to let her calmness flow into him.  
Her eyes traveled down his body taking inventory of his injuries and noting the critical priority of each. They stopped when they fell upon the jagged metal spear that protruded from his side along with the heavy amount of crimson that soaked his clothing. She tenderly peeled the material away from the mangled flesh causing Kylo Ren to writhe with agony. Aurora shuttered. “I have to remove it and cauterize the wound. If I don’t you’ll bleed out.” Nausea threatened to consume her as she contemplated the method in which to stanch the flow. As the only solution occurred to her she paled, unsure if she could manage to perform such a task. She met his gaze thinking to him the gruesome intention unable to speak it out loud. With a deep breath his eyes moved to focus on the ceiling above him.  
“I imagine you will take...great pleasure in inflicting this fate upon me after...all I’ve put you through... So be it. Don’t waste time on my...account.” His voice shook as he forced the words out.  
Tears welled in her eyes as she wrapped her hands around the metal of the impaled railing. “I would not wish to inflict this to anyone. Not even you.” She responded shakily. Closing her eyes she sharply pulled the rod free from his body. Before he had time to cry out from pain she threw the piece to the side grasping once more for his weapon. She brought the weapon level with his skin and the gaping hole that pumped blood freely from it, her hands shaking like leaves. She wasn’t sure she could go through with it. She thought about backing out, but a black gloved hand encompassed hers and steadied her grip. She thumbed the switch, took a breath and activated the beam, searing and cauterizing flesh. She saw his eyes clamp shut, he tried to arched his back rigidly to escape the pain, but Aurora placed a firm hand on his chest to hold him steady. The last thing he needed was a bigger hole in his torso. A blood curdling scream filled the empty hall and resonated through the nearby chasm. No doubt Skywalker heard that. She must hurry.  
He continued to twist violently about in his own painful hell even after she removed the blade from him. As his body bent in on itself facing away from her, she fought down bile as she burned him once more on the other side to stanch the flow of blood. After another wail of torture Aurora felt an iron grip lock around her wrist. Before she could understand what was happening and shield herself, blinding torment surged from his contact flooding into her. His agony thrashed in her mind, surrounding her, threatening to suffocate her. Waves of strain and suffering rolled off him and invaded her, inflicting undiluted sensations of physical pain . She retched, unable to bear the agony, toppling onto her side. Screams filled the air as each surge swept over her like huge swells slamming her into the rocks. Aurora fought to stay conscious through the torrential suffering.  
Slowly, a soft and warm presence emerged from the darkness, and she knew they must move to remained undetected by the Jedi. She turned to the gasping man and gathered her strength about her. Prying her throbbing wrist from his grasp, she severed the excruciating connection and put shield around her mind. “We are not in the clear yet. I need you to bear this for a little while longer.” She sobbed “Skywalker is coming, he must not find us.” Ren's form stilled, tears swelled in his eyes, and he seemed to demand they not fall. Silence engulfed her, and her ears began to ring. How nice it would be to collapse into a heap on the cold floor and drift out of consciousness to wake in a warm bed on a Resistance frigate with everyone telling her everything was going to be alright. Her body was going into shock from her agonizing connection to Kylo Ren and refused to respond to her beckoning. She had to move. “Can you walk? I will help you.” She pleaded with him. He remained silent with no acknowledgment of her words. He stared blankly at the ceiling. ”Stay with me! Don't you dare give up!” She slapped his cheek and cupped both sides of his face with her hands shaking him. “I've sacrificed too much for you to die on me now!” Tears welled in her eyes, but she did not have the strength to fight them as they rolled freely down her cheek. Hope had eluded her and now seemed lost forever.  
In the distance she heard footsteps approaching and snapped her out of her daze. “Please. Please. They will kill you!” She pleaded again. Standing to her feet and wiping the tears from her face she looped her arms under his shoulders. She tugged hard trying to drag his limp body. She only made it a few meters. Her shoulders ached from the stunt she earlier pulled, leaping from the skybridge to and catching herself from such a long fall. Her muscles, pulled or possibly torn, refused to function. Aurora pulled again. Kylo Ren moaned at the motion.  
“Girl if you dislocate my arm as well there will be hell to pay.” He spoke wryly eyes looking up to stare her down. At his words Aurora couldn't help but chuckle.  
“Then walk” She retorted. “You are entirely too heavy for me to drag you.” He nodded slowly his compliance. She lay his shoulders down gently coming back around to his side to assist him into a sitting position. After he steadied himself for a moment she wrapped his left arm around her neck. He pushed against her as he slowly stood on his weak legs. “I think you need decreased rations for a while,” she said with a smirk. “You could stand to lose a few pounds.” He shot her a glare that softened into an appearance of slight amusement. He held to her securely as they both made the painstakingly long walk to the medical ward. They did not speak a word during the journey. Only the sound of ragged breath and short gasps of pain broke the silence when he bared to much of his own weight, letting his injuries get the best of him. Aurora felt relief as the Jedi and his padawan's signatures grew distant from them. They were headed back to the ship she knew and taking with them her chance to leave. She glanced at the broken man beside her and could only hope she wouldn't live to regret her choice. In some ways she already was.


End file.
